Revelation
by TheLazyLoner
Summary: On-going. After the events of NT 4, Kamijou Touma returns to Academy City to continue his campaign against GREMLIN as they take their battle to the Windowless Building. Basically my own version of NT 5. Major spoilers if you haven't read every Index novel, including the side-stories.
1. Prologue

My first fan fiction! And it only took me 3 years…! Well, better late than never, right? Not quite what I planned to be the first, but inspiration hit me for this one and I just had to write it while it was still fresh in my mind. I hope you enjoy. PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION FIRST.

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index/A Certain Magical Index, it is property of Kamachi Kazuma, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki Bunko, Seven Seas Entertainment, J.C. Staff, and Funimation Entertainment.

**Revelation**

**Prologue**

Lying west of Tokyo, Japan, comprising a third of its total area, is Academy City. In the heart of this scientific capital of 2.3 million residents, stands the Windowless Building, a formidable fortress with no windows, doors, ducts, or any form of entry. This building capable of withstanding nuclear assaults houses one sole occupant.

Within this stronghold, there is a singular room composed of equipment and devices that could be described not of this earth. Tubes and cables converged together in the center to a glass cylinder, filled with red alkaline fluid, large enough to contain a person. Floating upside-down in the liquid-filled tank was an alien-like life form, cloaked in a green surgical gown and waist-long silver hair, to match this scene from an alien spacecraft.

This "human" looks like a man yet also a woman, an adult yet also a child, a saint yet also a convict.

The General Chairman of Academy City's Board of Directors, and a magician all the same.

Aleister Crowley.

Before him were numerous images floating in mid-air with no recognizable source or screen for them to be displayed upon. They were synchronized with Aleister's eye movements and were arranged accordingly with his fingers playing the keys of the piano.

On November 13, Academy City forces suppressed Baggage City in Eastern Europe, the headquarters for the Anti-Academy City Science Guardians, formerly 27 Cooperative Institutions of Academy City that severed all association with them after the November 10 invasion of Hawaii in the United States of America, and was forced to sign over their alliance back to Academy City by their representative.

Today's date was November 14.

Currently showing for Aleister were reports covering the incident from all over the world. Every account (all in different languages) of the Science Guardians' demise included the worldwide outrage of Academy City's actions, there were thousands of tourists with differing nationalities in the time, after all. The political ramifications were of course brought into question, which Academy City officials disputed that, now that the Science Guardians had formerly surrendered allegiance to Academy City, any measure they had taken was within their power to do so. To say there was no controversy from this declaration would be abandoning your credibility as a person.

Disinterested, the magician shut his eyes and closed his hands into fists to make the screens vanish from his sight and the space in front of him. Opening his eyelids and making complex finger motions, a new set of windows materialized.

This time it was an assortment of various data collected over the last few days. The contents consisted of the landmass Mesosphere Radiosonde that just barely missed crash-landing into Academy City, the Hawaiian invasion and eruption of Kilauea, an attack on the magic side's Saint-Valkyrie hybrid, and information gathered from the events in Baggage City beneath the surface conflict.

"The Majin, is it?" A thin smile spread across the magician Aleister Crowley's face.

"This changes things. I must make the proper arrangements for a guest of such esteem…"

* * *

Let's go back sometime into the past for a bit.

It is November 13, the day of the uproar in Baggage City. Due to the time difference between Europe and the western hemisphere, it was an earlier time than the event despite it being over.

This was a brightly lit room inside of an unspecified American military base, filled with nothing more than a cold, metallic table and two chairs on opposite ends of it. There was only one entrance in the form of a single door, accessible only from the outside. The majority of one of the walls was made of a one-way mirror.. On the other side of that large panel of glass is a video screen with footage of the proceedings in the adjacent, darkly lit room from a hidden camera to be used for evidence. There was no question this was an interrogation room.

The prisoner with their wrists and ankles handcuffed together, however, was unbefitting of this militant scene. She was a youth of 14 or 15 that gave off the sense that she was an outdoors-girl. She had white skin which was bruised on her face and short blond hair with a headband of sort made from green tree branches. She wore a green turtleneck and matching miniskirt, along with thick brown boots that rose above her knees and a satchel of the same color around her waist. But most striking of all were her crystal blue eyes. They, along with her out of place wardrobe, gave her the impression of a different race altogether.

Her name is Saronia A. Irivika.

Based on appearance, you wouldn't expect her to be one of the driving forces of the invasion of Hawaii on November 10 to change America into a theocracy with the backing of the mercenary group Trident hired by the Media Queen, Olay Blueshake.

But she was. Thus why she was being interrogated after being apprehended by American authorities.

Saronia had a bored expression, the kind you'd find on someone who had waited in a line too long.

In the next room, multiple figures were surveying the captive magician. Another joins them, whispering some words to one of them. After they finish, the listener moves for the door.

Saronia's eyes divert as someone enters the room. "So I hear you haven't budged an inch since you've been brought here. Not that I blame you, the stiff environment isn't appropriate for socializing," they said while taking a seat across from her.

"Oh my, and what do I owe the honor of being in the presence of the President?" says Saronia, not sounding as interested as she should be.

This large man was in his forties and hidden underneath his suit and tie, provided by his supporting groups, were muscles developed to attract women and voters. His tan skin and chin curtain beard that complimented his swept-back hair all accentuated his Latin heritage.

He is Roberto Katze, and he is the President of the United States of America.

"Not only did someone finally recognize me, but also show their respect as well!? I have won this day even if nothing else comes from it!"

Yes, he was that kind of man. That kind of President.

And although he couldn't see it, there was a certain aide being held back by two men in the other room at that moment.

Saronia sighed. _I'm not cut out for dealing with this kind of person…_

Roberto assumed a professional expression, his presidential responsibilities taking over. "I'll get straight to business. You're going to tell us everything you know about 'them' today."

Saronia raised an eyebrow.

"And why is it today that I will cooperate?"

"Because I'm too charming to refuse, of course," the president said scandalously with a suggestive smile before reverting back to his competent disposition. "But on a serious note, you have no reason to withhold your testimony. You were being manipulated, so wouldn't confessing be a way of getting back at them for using you?"

The green magician stretched her lips (which were still split from a certain right fist) into a smile. "Wouldn't submitting to your terms be playing into your hand as well?"

"Fair enough," Roberto conceded with a 'you got me' tone of voice. "I know what you really want, Miss Saronia, and I can give it to you in return for information."

"Really?" Saronia asked, sarcastically. "You can undo all the damage your country and Academy City have done to Russia? You can bring back all the lives allowed to be lost, restore all the damage done from the government dismantled without a second thought, or from the resources being regulated carelessly? You major countries are supposed to be repairing our homeland but only further diminished its condition for your own personal gain. It's as if all the justice in the world sold out like a cheap artist."

Saronia A. Irivika spoke very calmly and with a smile the whole time, but it was apparent to anyone that was a mask for her deeply-rooted contempt.

A period of silence followed, Roberto allowing her time to cool down.

After a proper amount of time elapsed, the president continued.

"Do you know who I am, girl?" he asked in all seriousness. "I'm the goddamn president. Academy City may be the leading power of the science side, but America still manages the world's economy. I will revise the reconstruction project and clear out anyone doing their jobs properly. I'll do everything in my power to save the starving and freezing people out there. If I need to, I'll head out to Russia myself to oversee it personally. My approval ratings will go through the roof, people eat that kind of stuff up like candy!"

Yes… Saronia knew he was the kind of man who would hold up on a promise like that. But she wasn't convinced with just that.

"Even if you do that, it won't change the damage that's already been done," she reminded.

"That is true. But couldn't I say the same of you? You barge into _my_ country, remotely control officials of _my _government, used children as hostages to get people to do your dirty work, brought in troops to wreak havoc on _my _territory, endanger _my_ people and tourists from multiple countries, seized classified military equipment to use to erupt an active volcano, and tried to turn this country into a theocracy to disrupt the balance of the world. You're lucky you're valuable or else your ass would be in prison for life with Trident members we took in. And I suppose being cute helps your cause as well."

Roberto winked at Saronia with that last comment.

There was a moment of silence where she visibly showed her surprise at the man's bold statement.

And then…

The cuffed girl smiled once more, but it was her first genuine smile of the day.

"You sure are a unusual president. Very well, I will comply to these conditions. However… if you go back on anything you have said this day, I will make it my life's mission to make your nation collapse around you, and then when you know my pain, I will kill you myself."

President Roberto Katze only laughed.

"It's only fair, I suppose," he agreed, reaching out his arm across the table to her.

Saronia grasped his outstretched hand with her own, their shake signifying their deal.

"Although, I'm not sure what I can contribute. Being a mere pawn of theirs, I wouldn't have been informed of their true agenda."

Roberto shrugged. "No, but you know more about 'them' than anyone else. You can draw conclusions based on their actions."

"You may not know, but 'they' aligned themselves with the Cooperative Institutions that broke off from Academy City, or so our informants tell us. At the city they established themselves at, they held a tournament to find a new system of powers that would replace Academy City's espers," he explained with the voice you would recognize from when he addresses the nation. "They of course wouldn't have this, and made the move to occupy the city. But it appears Academy City's intervention was all a part of the plan. Our sources inform us there are traces of an experiment of holism, which appears was successful."

"Concurrently," Roberto Katze continued. "A hospital in northern Europe was visited by agents sent by 'them.' Their target wasn't the patient, Ceillier Flatley, but a woman that was attending to him at the time. We didn't get a name but I assume she was involved with the occult."

"I see…"

Saronia sat there, immersed in her inner thoughts, most likely making the connection between what she had just heard to everything she knew about the organization that betrayed her.

"So that's how it is…"

* * *

Back to the present, November 14.

There was a 9 hour difference between England and Japan.

So it was early in the morning that a woman that appeared to 18 with golden hair more than twice her height was enjoying a ride in a horse-drawn open carriage in the streets of London at the same time Aleister Crowley was making plans in Academy City.

With clear blue eyes and skin so white it stood out even in a country like the United Kingdom, this woman dressed in beige clergy robes was holding an umbrella in one hand to obstruct the sunlight from reaching her face. You would wonder why she wouldn't just ride in an enclosed carriage with a top cover, but she was the kind of person who didn't like feeling cramped inside a small place; she preferred to have her open space.

It was the same reason she chose a carriage over available limousines, it's not that she was adverse to modern technology as many other people in her profession were.

That profession being Sector Zero of the English Puritan Church, "Necessarius".

Her appearance and demeanor were deceiving in regard to her true position. Perhaps intentional on her part.

And that was Archbishop, the highest authority of the Anglican Church.

She was Laura Stuart.

Laura should have been on her way to St. George's Cathedral, the center of operations for Necessarius, but was instead on a stroll around the town.

The coachman of this vehicle picked up the receiver of an old-fashioned dial telephone after the ringing sound, however the voice on the other end was transmitted not through the phone, but an accessory hanging off of it.

"Report," he announced after hanging up.

_Apparently when I don't go to work, work comes to me… _she surmised, agitated.

"We've acquired word from the Royal Family that the former member of GREMLIN, Saronia A. Irivika, has been successfully interrogated by the United States. She's now been deported back to Russia under the care of the Russian Orthodox Church to be punished as they see fit."

"That bothersome president…" Laura grumbled like a child. "Continue."

"Yes. From their recent motions, she concluded that they are going to use a holistic esper and the eruption of Kilauea as a furnace to create the Nordic weapon, Gungnir, with the support of the plans to the spear acquired from Brunhild Eiktobel. The specimen required to create the holism is one who surpasses the abilities of a human but not a Saint, Valkyrie, or esper."

"Meaning…"

"Precisely. Their next target is, in all likelihood, Aleister Crowley."

"…Perfect," Laura Stuart's mouth twisted into a devious smile.

The Archbishop's initial plot was to execute Crowley with her sect of the church and take Academy City and the entire Science side as an extension since it was rightfully the Anglican Church's after his passing, then the entire world would be hers. However, with this new development she might not need to even lift a finger.

_Academy City… GREMLIN… Aleister Crowley… the Magic God…_

"Very well, let's see how you fare, Board Chairman Aleister…"

* * *

A/N: I didn't expect the Roberto-Saronia scene to take up most of the prologue, but it was fun, if not difficult, to write. I actually wish I could write more with Roberto since he's such a fun character but this is the extent of his role in my story.

All the different time zones made it really difficult to keep track of.

In the end, this turned out much longer than I anticipated, and regular chapters will be even more extensive… What have I gotten myself into?

I'm hoping to update within a week but I'm making no promises. The real story starts next chapter.

I encourage my readers to review. Some feedback would be appreciated, especially regarding my grammar, word choice, and such. Criticism is very welcome, but I will not tolerate straight-up bashing.

Again, I hope you had fun reading. Until next time.


	2. Chapter 1

I thought for sure I'd have all the time I needed after Wednesday but something else (and writer's block) always found its way to me. I also went back and made edited the prologue, if you're interested. Not that you're likely to notice them, they are very minor changes that didn't sit well with me. From now on I shall go through all my chapters before uploading them. I deeply apologize for the delay, but now I present to you the first chapter of Revelation.

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index/A Certain Magical Index, it is property of Kamachi Kazuma, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki Bunko, Seven Seas Entertainment, J.C. Staff, and Funimation Entertainment.

**Revelation**

**Chapter 1**

Academy City.

This 2.3 million-strong metropolis one-third the size of Tokyo, 80% of that population being students ranging from kindergarten to university levels, is an entire city devoted to academic enterprise on top of being the summit of technological development for the whole world. Thanks to that, this City of Schools was 20 or 30 years ahead of the rest of the planet in terms of technology. As a result of its Hard Science, Academy City had established such things as cleaning and security robots as well as having wind turbines produce electrical power in the place of power lines.

As it would be, even the scholarly side of Academy City is merely a front for more advancements in research. You will find that nearly the entirety of the student body has been enrolled in the Power Curriculum Program to develop psychic powers through scientific means, such as drug injections or electric stimulations to the brain. Each student's progress in the curriculum and standing of power are categorized into Levels, classified from 0 to 5, the latter being the highest.

Level 0s are Persons with No Powers, and they comprise of almost 60% of the esper population.

Hamazura Shiage was one such Level 0.

This ordinary teenager that looked like a delinquent forced to wear cheap clothes such as his unfashionable jacket and jeans along with his unruly, dirty-blonde hair with the face of a dumb thug was the former leader of Skill-Out, a gang of armed Level 0s that banded together to combat the oppression of higher level espers, and underling of the underground organization ITEM, but was now a formal member.

"So why is it…" heaved the honorary member of the newly formed ITEM, his voice carrying the strain of one who had ran a marathon.

"WHY AM I STILL DOING LACKEY WORK?!"

Hamazura Shiage collapsed after his declaration to the heavens, the profuse amount of shopping bags he was previously carrying scattering about around the pavement; the contents of the bags spilling out all over.

Miraculously, there were no other signs of life on the street Hamazura was treading to witness or respond to this outburst. Most of Academy City's residents were making preparations for the annual cultural festival, Ichihanaransai. Of course, that also meant no available assistance for this lackey sprawled out on the sidewalk.

"What a… sick… sense… of humor…" Hamazura managed to let out between ragged breaths. Since no one was around, he could speak his mind without worry.

It had been 5 days since he ventured out to the Hawaiian Islands on November 10, making this day November 15. Hamazura had been lifting an impossible amount of shopping bags for solely one person.

Even though Hamazura had told his teammates he would be leaving for an unknown amount of time, they decided to hold him a "punishment game" for "abandoning them" when he left abroad for only a single day.

Four days later, and the "punishment game" was still commencing.

Today he was tasked with shopping for all three of them, explaining the ridiculous luggage he was responsible with. For every item on the list they had provided him that he was unable to purchase, he would have to treat them to lunch.

_WHY AM I A PRISONER OF SUCH SADISTS?! I HELP SAVE AMERICA FROM BECOMING A THEOCRACY AND COME HOME TO THIS?! WHAT KIND OF BACKWARDS, FUCKED-UP WORLD IS THIS?! _

Hamazura lamented to himself, not having the strength to scream it all at the top of his lungs as he wished he could.

"I guess it could be worse…" he admitted, slowly regaining his stamina.

Yes, it could be much worse. If he had returned with "a certain cyborg" in tow, Hamazura would be suffering a fate worse than anything imaginable at the hands of his co-workers and lover.

Almost fully recovering now, Hamazura let his thoughts drift as he watched the clouds through the sky above him, still lying down on the concrete path.

_I wonder what "he" is doing right now…._

"Hamazura?"

He heard his name, but couldn't see who it was coming from. Then, a hand reached out toward him. Hamazura gathered his strength to move his own arm up to take the one in front of him, and before he knew it, he was up on his feet again, albeit struggling to keep himself standing.

"What happened? Were you mugged, Hamazura?!" they voiced their concern.

"Hanzou…?"

The person standing before Hamazura was Hattori Hanzou, a fellow Level 0 and long-time friend who assumed the leadership of Skill-Out that Hamazura left vacant after becoming a henchman for ITEM. As usual, he was clothed in dominantly black clothes with white cross patterns on his shirt and bandanna. The last time Hamazura had seen Hanzou was before he departed for America, leaving a certain child under his watch.

"Hamazura, did you hear me?" Hanzou asked.

"I'm fine," Hamazura assured his friend. "I wasn't mugged. I just couldn't carry that load all by myself."

Hanzou laughed at his companion's predicament. "Then let me help you out with your bags there. You look like you could use some rest, the park's close by so how about we go sit down for a bit?"

"Sounds good…" Hamazura accepted, unable to express the happiness Hanzou's break from his personal hell provided him.

After collecting up all the discarded materials, the two boys walked to the nearby 7th District student park. Setting down his paper bags, Hamazura took a seat on one of the empty benches while Hanzou went off to the vending machine to get some drinks. When Hanzou returned, he tossed Hamazura a can of generic soda. It wasn't a flavorful drink by any means but it was extremely refreshing to the fatigued Level 0.

"What have you been up to, Hamazura?" Hanzou started up a conversation. "Don't tell me your girl has got you doing slavery work?"

"You could say that…" Hamazura sighed, taking another drink. "How's Fremea?"

Fremea Seivelun was the 10 year old younger sister of Frenda Seivelun, a previous operative of ITEM who had been killed in a battle between Academy City's "dark side" organizations, and the girl formerly in care of Skill-Out Leader Komaba Ritoku. On November 5, a new group born of the "darkness" named Freshmen tried to use her as bait to pit Hamazura and the "Graduates" against the Board of Directors. But thanks to Hamazura, the Freshmen were defeated and Fremea was safe.

"She's been doing well," Hanzou answered. "In fact, surprisingly well considering what she went through. You think a kid her age going through trauma like that would emotionally scar them, but she's adapting well. I guess those violent games she plays conditioned her to it, you know?"

"I guess so," Hamazura agreed, allowing himself to laugh lightly at the notion of video games saving a child's innocence. "Where is she right now?"

"With Kuruwa at one of her hideouts. They haven't been getting along all that great. Kuruwa seems jealous that I'm spending so much time watching over her, which Fremea didn't have any real reaction to, which only served to piss off Kuruwa even more…" he described, clearly uncomfortable about the whole ordeal. Kuruwa was a kunoichi that served Hanzou's family and thus followed him in his tracks everywhere he went.

Hamazura really wished he could sympathize with Hanzou. He could, but chose not to. His friend did not know true despair as he did. He was forced to keep this to himself and not "enlighten" Hanzou to the real horrors of the opposite sex because he wanted to avoid having his Skill-Out associates know of his new colleagues.

"I wouldn't usually leave the two alone but duty calls, right? Being the boss is a lot of work, I don't know how Leader Komaba did it." Hanzou explained, finishing up his soda. "You know, Hamazura… Fremea never stops talking about you."

Hamazura spit out the soda in his mouth upon hearing that, his cheeks blushing red after realizing his exaggerated reaction.

"What's wrong?" Hanzou questioned, oblivious.

"It's nothing…" Hamazura replied, hiding his concern. _Takitsubo just seems to have a way of picking up on things like that…_

"Thanks for the drink, Hanzou. I've gotta go, I'll be killed if I keep this one waiting," Hamazura announced, lifting himself and his bags up.

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Nah, it's close enough. I can make it on my own. I'll try to check in on Fremea when I can."

Exchanging a fist-bump, the two parted ways.

Just as Hanzou exited Hamazura's line of sight, his mobile phone started ringing, indicating he received an e-mail. Groaning, he struggled to place the bags back on the ground before retrieving his phone out of his pocket to check his mail, expecting an angry message from a certain member of his team demanding what was taking him so long.

What he read made his face go blank.

"Well, what do you know…"

* * *

It was rare for students of Academy City to live in apartments, as they usually took up residence in dormitories. In fact, even the richest of ojou-samas lived in dorms.

Of course, there were always exception to the rule.

This person was one of these exceptions.

He had pure white hair falling to his shoulders, ghostly pale skin, blood-red pupils, and was wearing a white and grey striped pattern, long-sleeved shirt with matching grey python pants. He also adorned a black choker around his neck and a custom-made modernistic cane on his right arm.

The most powerful esper in Academy City, the Number One Level 5. He was known only as Accelerator.

This "monster" was reclining back on the couch, visibly annoyed.

"'Misaka still does not understand why you had to bring this darkly gothic girl here!' exclaims Misaka as Misaka describes the freeloader present at the moment!"

The ten year old-looking child speaking in that unorthodox manner of speaking with short brown hair and eyes of the same color wearing a sky-blue camisole under a white, unbuttoned t-shirt was a girl named Last Order.

"He brought her here because he's obviously grown tired of you."

This foul response came from a girl who looked almost exactly like Last Order but was high school-aged and had orange irises in her piercing eyes. She was wearing an unnatural white and pink aodai, her right arm wrapped in a cast, not fully functional.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" implored the 'darkly gothic girl' Last Order was referring to. "And who are you calling a freeloader, you damn brat?!" she directed at the one who talked about her right in her presence.

She was no more than 12, but did not look like your typical 12 year old and instead a punk goth loli. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless shirt that left her navel exposed, leather pants and gloves reaching beyond her elbows laced up like shoes. Along with her dark eyes, the hair near her ears that fell to each of her shoulders was dyed blond in contrast to the rest of her black hair.

"Nothing you should worry about, Kuronyan~" Misaka Worst replied mischievously. Generating purple sparks of electricity, she shocked the younger girl who spontaneously started wrapping her limbs around herself like a pretzel.

"Gyhah?!" 'Kuronyan' then began repeating 'nya, nya, nya" like a mantra.

Kuroyoru Umidori was a cyborg. Due to her mechanical body parts, and electric-type esper like Misaka Worst could manipulate the control mechanics to make Kuroyoru her personal puppet.

This cyborg also happened to be the former leader of Freshmen and had went to Hawaii on November 10 along with Hamazura Shiage, Misaka Worst, and Accelerator.

"'Yes, you are a freeloader. What else do you call someone who lodges somewhere without contributing anything?' Misaka asks a rhetorical question as Misaka smirks at the bundled up freeloader's torment. 'And you didn't answer my question!' Misaka voices her complaints as Misaka tugs on your pants leg to get your attention!"

Accelerator narrowed his eyes in annoyance. _I'm going to fucking kill that Level 0 next time I see him for leaving this shitty brat-version of my 'old self' in my hands. Electromasters like the Sisters can keep her in check but wouldn't that be that Number Three's responsibility since she's at fault for their creation in the first place? …Of course you could say I'm even more accountable for that brat's thinking patterns._

"You haven't realized it yet?" Misaka Worst asked, feigning surprise. "This lolicon here is very flighty, his attachment to a girl is like a trend, moving on to a new one after it goes out of style. His devotion to you was just a phase, then he had that girl that was with him before at that student dorm, and now he has Kuronyan!"

"She has a point, you know," intruded the owner of this apartment dressed in a green sports jersey and hair tied in a ponytail to below her waist, the PE teacher Yomikawa Aiho. "It seems every time you return to this place, you bring a new child with you."

"Tch," Accelerator clicked his tongue. "What a pain in the ass…"

In the meantime, Last Order let go of Accelerator's pants as she started pouting at the older version of herself, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as if she was about to throw a tantrum befitting of the maturity for her age. Worst appeared to be enjoying herself a bit too much as she was grinning devilishly.

"'T-That's not true! There's no way it is! Misaka will not accept it!' cries Misaka as Misaka struggles to hold back her tears. 'You're just jealous of Misaka's relationship with him!' accuses Misaka as Misaka dramatically points a finger at you!"

"Hah?" Misaka Worst tilts her head to the side, taken by surprise.

"'You were programmed to be an accumulation of all the Misaka Network's negative emotions, that would include jealousy and envy, would it not? So it would only be the logical conclusion that you can't stand it that Misaka gets so much more affection than you which explains why you are always trying to dishearten Misaka,' concludes Misaka as Misaka puts a hand on her chin as she nods to make herself look like an intellectual."

Misaka Worst stood in place, speechless and dumbfounded. Last Order assumed a triumphant pose prematurely as Worst finally found her voice. "You said this Misaka is a collection of all the Sisters' negative feelings…" she spoke softly. "Why don't we test that by having Misaka unleash the extent of those negative emotions on you?!" Misaka Worst rose her voice to have a sharp edge to it, looking particularly vicious.

"'Misaka will not lower herself to fall for provocations like that, especially from her little sister,' says Misaka as Misaka takes on the role of the mature older sister."

"Hmm… Last Order may be on to something," broke in the researcher acquaintance of Yomikawa, Yoshikawa Kikyou. Not too long ago, she was one of the main researchers in the Radio Noise Production Plan and Level 6 Shift Experiment that produced clones such as Last Order and Misaka Worst using a DNA sample retrieved from the Number Three Level 5. "It's definitely worth looking into…"

"Ara, ara, that's enough, you two," Yomikawa intervened. "If you keep this up, I'll take away your dinner privileges-jan."

The two clones clamored down without delay.

As they both went about their own devices, Last Order started talking amongst herself.

"'As if he would prefer that freeloader with no sense of fashion to Misaka,' says Misaka as Misaka reassures herself."

"What did you say, you little bitch?!" It appeared the effects of Misaka Worst's 'electrical therapy' had worn off.

"'Misaka was only saying that person would never be interested in someone like you, no one will be as close to him as me,' explains Misaka as Misaka tells you bluntly."

"…Listen here, shitty brat," Kuroyoru set straight, regardless of not caring what she meant to Accelerator, she felt insulted and had to defend her honor. "That bastard's cognitive and thought patterns were implanted into me at a young age, so I'll be closer to him than you possibly could! I know how he thinks better than you ever will!"

"'Eeeeeehhhhh?' Misaka blurts out as Misaka is in disbelief. 'Hey, is that true? Tell me it's not true!' says Misaka in denial as Misaka gets up in your lap and starts beating the sides of her fists against your chest!"

Accelerator was seething, restraining himself from doing anything to the girl on his lap. Any other time, Misaka Worst would be electrocuting Kuroyoru right about now but because she brought about misery, she condoned it.

"Well, it's time for me to go. Anti-Skill work to be done. Make sure the children don't kill each other, Kikyou," Yomikawa announced as she reappeared in uniform of Academy City's law-enforcement agency. As she waved goodbye, she flashed Accelerator a quick smile as if to say 'Good luck~'.

_You bitch, don't leave me like this. _

Yomikawa left, and Last Order continued sobbing inaudibly and pounding Accelerator's chest.

Accelerator breathed out, composing himself. He had to handle this delicately or else it would only worsen for him.

"Shut up, you little shit! Look, it doesn't matter if she has my thought processes, that was my old way of thinking. Ask yourself, what do you think is true? Isn't that all that matters? So calm the fuck down before I rip out your vocal cords."

He could have phrased it better, but that was just the way he was.

The little girl ceased her commotion, but her face was still buried in the older boy's chest.

"'…Yes,' whispers Misaka..."

Last Order finally looked up at Academy City's strongest monster. She was smiling so wide it looked like it hurt.

"_I wanted to always be with you, too. _'That's what you said,' says Misaka as Misaka accesses her memories."

Suddenly, Last Order wrapped her arms around Accelerator's body in a hug, even if her arms couldn't fully reach around him.

"Let go of me, dammit," Accelerator nagged.

It didn't appear Yoshikawa had any intention of lending her assistance, she was too distracted by the theory she was presented with moments ago by the child. Misaka Worst and Kuroyoru were visibly disgusted with the emotional scene before them.

_Someone get me out of this… I can't deal with shit like this. _

Just then, as if his prayers were answered, his phone gave off the sound signaling he had a new e-mail. Taking it out of his pocket and looking at the letters displayed on the device past Last Order's small frame.

…_Fuck. This isn't what I meant, anything but that._

* * *

Kamijou Touma was currently onboard a supersonic Academy City passenger plane over the Sea of Japan.

He was not alone. He was joined by two girls around the same age as him. The three of them were the only passengers so they all sat in the spacious area of first class in chairs with plenty of legroom. Kamijou, who had been on an aircraft like this before on a few occasions, was not influenced by the 700 kph speed as a first-timer would. The same seems to apply to them, as they weren't affected it either.

The first was Kumokawa Maria, a student at a professional maid school in Academy City whose maid uniform looked like one seen at an electronics café over a traditional maid's outfit. Comprising of a black corset with fluorescent, frilly, yellow, long-sleeved mini-skirt under it, a frilly maid's headband of the same color to go with it, and long black leggings, a rabbit-shaped nameplate above her left hip completed the set. Her eyes were blue and had long black hair in ringlet curls.

On November 13, Kumokawa Maria traveled to Baggage City in search of her former sensei, Kihara Kagun, who she received reports of him being there. Along the way, she got involved in a conflict between GREMLIN magicians and the Kihara family. In the end, she was unable to save her sensei and was there to witness the battle between Kamijou Touma and a GREMLIN member as well as its leader, the Majin of the Magic Side. All that combined should have traumatized her, but she looked more bothered than anything.

The other was a girl of the name Cendrillon, and she looked like the perfect princess straight from a storybook had been brought out into real life due to her well-featured face, light blue eyes, long and wavy blonde hair, and fair white skin. Conflicting this was her manner of dress, which was only underwear, not that you could tell just from looking at it. The undergarments tightly bound around the slender curves of her body resembled a diving suit or futuristic spacesuit.

Like Saronia A. Irivika, she was used as a pawn by GREMLIN, and on November 10, led a terrorist attack on the New Honolulu International Airport that was foiled. She was able to avoid captivity but instead faced an even more hellish experience by being forced into the shape of a table by a certain Dvergr. With the help of Kamijou's right hand that could kill all illusions and cancel every form of supernatural power, the Imagine Breaker, and a man who had been with him at the time, Cendrillon was returned to her human form.

Neither of the women had spoken a word since they boarded the plane, creating an intense atmosphere for Kamijou. He didn't know whether they would appreciate him trying to lighten the mood or physically assault him for it. They seemed to be occupied with their own personal dilemmas, and from Kamijou's experience with the female gender, he determined to leave them to themselves.

"Are you just going to sit there and say nothing?" asked Kumokawa Maria.

"Hu-huh?" Kamijou was left confounded.

"Or is it that you don't _know_ how to say anything?" she suggested.

"I do! It's just… you seemed so deep in thought so I thought to let you stay that way!" Kamijou tried defending himself.

"It's still rude to not make conversation. Do you expect the women to always break the ice?" Kumokawa inquired, each word stabbing a knife deeper into the spiky-haired boy.

"That works both ways, you know! Why does the man have to take the initiative every time?! And why are you being so malicious with me?!" protested Kamijou, distressed at this unreasonable treatment.

Kumokawa Maria grew protective at that. "Let me get this straight, Kamijou Touma. You saving my life means nothing, I will not fall victim to your spell like my sister! Got that?! I won't! My heart will always belong to sensei!" she boldly claimed. Her sister being a senpai at Kamijou's school by the name of Kumokawa Seria.

"…I don't even know your name, how am I supposed to know who your sister is?!" Kamijou cried.

"Good, let's keep it that way," Kumokawa huffed, crossing her arms in an exaggerated fashion.

_Why do all women hate me… _But just when Kamijou thought he was out of the woods…

"For reference, I am also only here because I owe you a debt for restoring my body to its proper shape. And to get my revenge for being betrayed by GREMLIN," joined in Cendrillon. "I am still equipped to combat your Imagine Breaker and do not forgive you for your role in World War III that led to the weakening of France."

"You can speak Japanese!?" Kamijou blurted out in surprise, only hearing her speak in French.

"Did I ever say I couldn't speak Japanese?" Cendrillon asked simply.

"You never said anything!"

Letting out a 'humph', Cendrillon assumed the same stance as Kumokawa.

Kamijou Touma just sat there, dumbfounded. There was no winning with them. And there was only one thing for the high school boy to say in the face of all this.

"Such misfortune…"

* * *

Academy City's 23rd District specialized in aeronautics and astronautics, so nearly all of the land it took up was empty asphalt with the occasional control tower seen in the distance. It was this district that served as the international airport for tourists to come and go, as well as launching test rockets and satellites, the location of the point where resources got shipped in, and where the city's air force crafts were stationed.

Misaka Mikoto was standing in the 23rd District's Terminal Station, the only station in the entire district, where everything within it connected to, even if the airport was the only one accessible without security clearance. This was where all arrivals from outside Academy City would gather after disembarking from their flights.

She was 14, nearing 15, having short, chestnut-brown hair with a flowery hairclip and eyes of the same pigment with good looks that didn't require cosmetics or make-up. She was wearing the uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School, which consisted of a beige blazer and pleated grey skirt. Yes, everything about her gave off the air of an elegant "ojou-sama".

If it were not for the predatory expression that radiated killing intent.

The reason for this was simple. Ever since she had arrived back to Academy City from the Hawaiian Islands on November 11, she came to this terminal every day after school in hopes of seeing a certain boy. So this had been the fourth day she had repeated this ritual.

_Between Dorm Mother's discipline for getting caught sneaking in after-hours and Kuroko's endless questioning, you've brought me a lot of trouble these past few days. I'll be sure to pay you back for that on top of what you've already done to me, _she promised herself.

Mikoto could hardly contain herself, the bluish-white sparks that regularly came from her bangs barely being suppressed by the middle school girl.

That's right, Misaka Mikoto was a Level 5 esper, the Number Three to be exact; Tokiwadai's Ace: the Railgun, the strongest Electromaster in Academy City.

"That idiot…" she cursed to herself, ready to explode. A storm of electric currents and obscenities inevitable.

But instead, she let her head droop solemnly. _Do I really mean so little to him?_

"Oh, Misaka. What are you doing here?"

Eyes widened, Mikoto lifted her head back up with amazing speed. She knew that voice all too well, and there was only one person who could be so casual with her after being separated for five days.

And there he was, slightly perplexed over Mikoto's mannerisms. As if his nonchalant attitude was enough, the idiot had two other girls to either sides of him; a maid that stood out in her black and yellow attire like some sort of bee and a girl Mikoto recognized as the terrorist who they fought at the airport back in Hawaii.

Rendered speechless, Mikoto could only stand there gaping like an idiot.

"Hm? What's wrong, Misaka?" said the boy, finally crossing the line.

"…What's wrong, you ask? After leaving me like that in Hawaii, that's all you have to say?" Mikoto said softly, but it was a tranquil fury.

Having much experience with this temper, Kamijou tried his hand at appeasing the bomb about to go off. "C-Calm down, Misaka-san… Don't do anything you might regret later on…!"

It was too late.

"But I am calm. So calm that when I'm done with you, you'll be picked up by some cleaning robots. Only then will you know how I felt, how I still feel," Mikoto said with such serenity that made it even more terrifying. Sounds of electric crackling could be heard, it was clear she would release all her stored up rage in the form of billions of volts.

Survival instinct taking over, Kamijou quickly acted and seized Mikoto's hand with his right hand, a gesture so upfront it had the latter blushing profusely, which left her vulnerable to being dragged along with him as he hastily exited the building before she could register any of it.

Meanwhile, the two girls left in the dust merely looked on confused.

"…So what should we do now?" asked Cendrillon.

"If you're like me, which I think you are, that guy is your only lead to getting what you want, so we wait," remarked Kumokawa Maria, not happy with her own answer.

* * *

To the side of the District 23 Terminal Station where not a single person occupied, Kamijou finally stopped in his tracks as he gasped for air, not from overworking himself but the stress of nearly averting a disaster.

Mikoto was still blushing and having a difficult time thinking properly.

"What were you thinking?! Don't go around biri-biri'ing where a bunch of people are around!"

Being brought back to reality, Mikoto got protective. "I thought you stopped with that 'biri-biri' nonsense!"

"You're missing the point!" Kamijou shouted, restless.

"Should you really be saying that in your position?" Mikoto reminded, recovering her wrath.

Feeling guilty now, Kamijou forged a somber demeanor. "I'm sorry…"

"You really think you can placate me with just that?" she retorted.

"No, I don't-"

"You idiot, how many times have I told you that you're not on your own anymore? I'm here for you, so accept my help! In fact, I even offered as much before you abandoned me! You do realize I'm stronger than you in the conventional sense, right?"

"I know…" Kamijou accepted.

"Then why… why is it that you keep going behind my back like this?" Mikoto asked, no longer irritable but genuinely troubled.

"Misaka…"

"Am I that much of a burden to you?" Mikoto prodded curiously, a faint hint of sadness in her tone.

"No! I really would like to accept your helping hand… It's just, I don't want to needlessly endanger those close to me. I'm honestly conflicted," Kamijou confessed, unsure of involving his friends after Hawaii and Baggage City. "What would you do, Misaka?"

Mikoto responded in shock at first, but then just became further enraged. "…You're such an idiot. I went to Hawaii of my own volition, and so did everyone else. That's our choice, it's not something for you to decide. Respect that much. For someone who cares so much about others, you sure are blind to their feelings."

Kamijou was aghast at his friend's assertion. "You're right," he acknowledged after a brief pause. "But it's different this time. Do you remember what happened in America, Misaka?"

"You mean when you ditched me overseas?" Mikoto reopened fresh wounds.

"Uwah! I thought we were over this?!"

"We won't until you make it up to me," she settled before getting back on-topic, albeit bitterly. "But yes, I remember."

"Well, there's a chance that might happen to Academy City next," he informed grimly.

"I see…" Mikoto said, letting it sink in.

"Now do you see where I'm coming from? What would you do if you were in my position?" Kamijou asked honestly.

"I do not know," she stated truthfully. "But that's all the more motivation for me to help you to prevent it from happening in the first place."

"That's-"

Mikoto didn't even let him start. "SHUT UP! Do you think you're the only one who cares for this city!? Stop being so selfish!"

"Misaka… I've already failed twice. This time I can't afford to."

The Tokiwadai girl clenched her fists and teeth tightly together in anger. "I don't even know who you are," she lashed out. "You're not the person I know who stood up to the strongest esper for 10,000 lives with nothing but his right fist without regret. That person from then… wouldn't give up like this without a fight! You told me back then I didn't have to go at it alone, so let me return the favor! Just like you aided me in my darkest hour, I'll do the same for you!"

Her cheeks reddening again, Mikoto began panting after such a passionate speech. Kamijou only stared on dumbly, not sure of what to say.

Finally, he smiled that idiotic smile of his. "Thanks, Misaka."

Mikoto's entire face burned brightly at a such a common show of gratitude. "I-It's nothing… So, what's our next move?"

* * *

**Between the lines 1**

It was a dark room.

The only contents of it were a device you would mistake for an oversized refrigerator if you didn't know any better, and three jar-like containers with a piece of fleshy material in each of them supported by what resembled an experimental table. Some machinery was assorted about, reaching down to the jars, but more specifically, what lied within them.

This place was hidden deep within the depths of Academy City's underground, only a very select few were permitted to set foot in here.

Over the past few days, the specimen of these liquid-filled containers had slowly but gradually grown in size. It wasn't until two days ago did it start pumping like the human heartbeat. It intensified with each spasm until it hit the breaking point.

It was time.

The encased fibers suddenly exploded in size, bursting out of their cages and tore through the refrigerator-like appliance as if it were drawn to what lies within.

In the darkness, the process that followed could not be seen. But after a duration of time elapsed, something emerged from the remains.

This thing possessed the body of a human, but this power was anything but human.

There was only one person this could be.

The One Who Has Touched the Territory of God.

* * *

A/N: I tried my best not to make the opening description of Academy City too similar to the opening lines of NT 1's first chapter. Same for the character interactions I skimmed through of NT 5.

I would like to apologize for all the exposition related to characters, events, and concepts you are already familiar with but that's just my style and that of the novel's (which I'm structuring my story after), so please bear with it. Again, I'm sorry if it proves tiresome for you.

With all my chapters being this long, I don't think I'll ever get this done with how much I have planned, which you could probably tell from the pacing of this update…

I'm going to try to type up my next chapter faster this time to make up for the long waiting period for this one since the prologue was released. I should be less busy and distracted this time around, especially since the one after this is where the plot really kicks off (or at least I hope so). But like last time, no promises.

Just putting this out there now, I'm going to read NT 5 before I start on chapter 2. Not that I'm going to make any major changes to my story since I've already diverged from canon, but I might make some edits if I see fit and have the room to squeeze in.

I would also like to thank everyone who left such positive reviews for last chapter, you guys were seriously my main inspiration for completing this. Please, leave reviews again if you have the time, criticisms allowed of course.

I hope it was worth the wait. See you next chapter.

Oh, and for reference, Accelerator is wearing the outfit he had in NT 3. I love that one.


	3. Chapter 2

Of course by saying I wanted to release this chapter faster than the last, that jinxed me to get this out super late. There is no excuse for taking this long. My humblest apologies for the delay. Sort of disappointed by the lack of reviews for chapter 1, but I guess there's not much to comment on. If you thought my exposition before now was bad, prepare yourselves. AN ENTIRE CHAPTER OF EXPOSITION AWAITS YOU. You need to read the last few parts though, they're important, I swear!

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index/A Certain Magical Index, it is property of Kamachi Kazuma, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki Bunko, Seven Seas Entertainment, J.C. Staff, and Funimation Entertainment.

**Revelation**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going to fucking kill that Hamazuraaa!"

Was what echoed throughout this ordinary restaurant, the clock hanged up on the wall indicating it was just before noon.

This eruption originated from the model-like and tall, slender girl with long tea-colored hair, Mugino Shizuri. You couldn't tell at first glance, but a third of her face was cosmetically treated to cover burn scars along with a fake right eyeball and one of her arms was a prosthetic. Wearing a short-sleeved autumnal jacket over bright yellow long sleeves and stockings covering the entirety of her visible legs, which complimented her orange high heels, this person who emitted every sense of a proper lady was the last person you'd expect to explode like that.

But that was just who she was.

The Number Four Level 5.

Meltdowner.

"Hamazura never stops being super Hamazura-y!"

There were two other girls occupying the table Mugino was seated at.

The first of which was Kinuhata Saiai, a girl with short, brown, silky hair in a bob not reaching her shoulders, that couldn't be older than 12. As a result of her dressing style that passionately upheld exposing her thighs but just enough to not reveal anything she wouldn't want to be seen, she was in a woolen dress that looked like a sweater, covering her arms and even featured a hood for the cold November air.

"Takitsubo-san, what do you super think about this?" Kinuhata asked the third and final girl.

Slumped up against the bench was the lethargic Takitsubo Rikou, with shoulder-length dark hair and a pink track suit she would most likely wear to occasions where such attire would not be appropriate, as she dressed for comfort and not practicality. She was blankly staring out the window as if she was watching someone she knew leave that was already gone. This Level 4 AIM Stalker also happened to be Hamazura Shiage's girlfriend. Today she also had an authentic lei composed of a series of foliage not native to Japan and thus not expected to be found in Academy City. Hamazura had gotten it for her as a souvenir while on his short trip to Hawaii, its beauty reminding him of his distant lover.

Of course, Mugino and Kinuhata alleged he only acquired it to freshen up her uninspiring track suit, but that was only because they were jealous of not getting any gifts like her. It took endless pleading from Hamazura to persuade her that was false, truly a burden for the boy.

These girls, along with Hamazura Shiage, were ITEM, a faction in the underworld of Academy City. All underground groups in the city such as this were officially disbanded after World War III, but ITEM remained by choice. They existed to prevent the upper echelons of Academy City, including the Board of Directors, from gaining too much power and getting out of hand. They were an unofficial institution that a scarce amount knew existed. The members of ITEM determined they were a necessary evil that prompted further operation.

"Hamazura looked urgent so I won't worry about it," Takitsubo replied plainly.

Only minutes before, Hamazura Shiage entered the building with the shopping supplies they tasked him with, dropped them off, asserting he had business to attend to and would accept any form of punishment when he returned before leaving.

"I don't care how urgent it was, he's going to pay dearly when he shows his face again," Mugino promised, brimming with sadistic excitement.

"Maybe super Hamazura is meeting up with another girl like he super did with Frenda-san's little sister. He could be super seeing her right now!" Kinuhata suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that bastard did," Mugino concurred.

The both of them redirected their gazes to the one going out with the person in question.

Takitsubo Rikou's temperament did not waver.

"Hamazura wouldn't do that," she said. "At least, not right now."

"How do you know?"

"How do you super know?"

Mugino and Kinuhata asked at the same time.

Takitsubo shrugged her shoulders. "I can feel it. If Hamazura was with another girl, I would-"

The girl in the track suit could not finish. Her sleepy eyes shot wide open.

You could see the rationality slowly leave the additional girls' faces, replaced by resentment.

"So. Should we super commence the super Hamazura Search 2.0?"

"Yes, we should."

"…"

Reaching an agreement, the trio left the restaurant. Their aura of killing intent was so intense that the waitress was too terrified to ask for the check.

They had no method of knowing his location, but they had the destination in mind. And that was the unfortunate man Hamazura Shiage.

* * *

It was a little past 12 pm.

Since the Ichihanaransai was approaching, every student in Academy City were preparing for the arrival of the festival. These people in direct opposition to that flow of festivity were gathered at a large table arranged to accommodate more than a handful of people in an otherwise empty open-air café.

Kamijou Touma, Accelerator, Hamazura Shiage, Misaka Mikoto, Kumokawa Maria, and Cendrillon.

"Thanks for meeting on such short notice, everyone," Kamijou said gratefully.

"Skip the pleasantries," Accelerator dismissed. " Just where the fuck did you go after that mess in the Hawaiian Islands?"

Hamazura and Mikoto seemed to agree with what he said as they looked at Kamijou quizzically.

Kamijou dropped his head shamefully. "I'm sorry about that. I know it was wrong of me, betraying your trust like that, and I know any apology probably won't make it right… But that's not the issue right now. GREMLIN is still at large, and it's possible their next target is here in Academy City."

Accelerator and Hamazura responded in shock, the females at the table already aware of this.

"What do you mean by that…? What could they possible want with a city of science like this? Aren't they aligned with magic?" Hamazura asked, flustered.

"Speaking of which…" Accelerator interrupted. "What is _she_ doing here? I thought she was with them," he brought attention to, referring to Cendrillon. Hamazura and Mikoto agreed once more with this sentiment.

It was not Kamijou who answered, but the magician they were addressing.

"Because I am also a victim of GREMLIN's game. My role in Hawaii was that of a pawn, in fact, the entire invasion was a tool of higher plan."

"How are we supposed to trust you after that affair at the airport? You were trying to kill us back then," Mikoto reminded.

"Believe me, she's not lying about this," Kamijou vouched for her. "When I found her, she was forcefully crammed into the shape of a table by a member of GREMLIN."

Cendrillon nodded to affirm this. "Before I was turned into a human table, the person who did that to me confessed that the GREMLIN magicians and Trident were a means to an end. It didn't matter if they succeeded in turning the United States into a theocracy, that wasn't the goal in mind when it came to the Hawaiian Islands. In fact, their objective was reached with the eruption of Kilauea. This person referred to me and ones like Saronia A. Irivika 'temporary members' in contrast to 'actual members' such as her. She was speaking to someone over the phone, another 'actual member' of GREMLIN I suspect, that she called 'Odin' and informed her their plan of using Kilauea as a reactor was a success and something else about Gungnir."

Educated individuals like Accelerator and Mikoto recognized the terms 'Odin' and 'Gungnir' as terms from Norse mythology, but Mikoto could not see the relevance they played in all this. Meanwhile a dumb thug like Hamazura didn't perceive the meaning of the terminology in the first place. Kumokawa didn't appear to be paying any attention at all to the discussion at hand as her interest lied elsewhere.

"I do not know what that woman meant by what she said, that would be best left to someone who is more informed than I am," Cendrillon readily admitted. "But at the same time, I do not care. What they're planning is none of my concern, my only ambition is to give them my thanks for betraying me."

However, Accelerator was not content with this.

"That doesn't mean shit. Playing the role of the victim won't get my sympathy. I'm still not comfortable cooperating with you."

"I'm not telling you to trust me," the French magician said. "Just as they used me, you are a way for me to get closer to my revenge. I also owe that fool for saving me from a life of living as furniture with that right hand of his, whether you believe me or not is your decision but I will not go back on the debt I owe him."

Accelerator wanted to continue but Kamijou simmered him down. "If she does anything, I will take responsibility for it."

"Try and take responsibility if one of us ends up in the hospital or worse," Accelerator retorted, but settled down, not wanting to drag the issue out.

"None of this answered what happened to you after November 10," Hamazura said, reviving the topic.

"Right…" Kamijou sighed, awkward with the whole situation. "But first of all, I think I should tell you the truth about Birdway."

Leivinia Birdway was the leader of the Dawn-Colored Sunlight, a Golden Dawn-style magic cabal that once saved Kamijou Touma from certain death in the Arctic Ocean at the end of the Third World War. Birdway was also the one who informed Kamijou, Accelerator, and Hamazura Shiage of GREMLIN and their presence in Hawaii.

"Now that you mention it… I haven't seen her since then. In fact, I don't even remember her being there after the dust settled from the Trident invasion," Hamazura recalled.

"Do you remember how the 27 Cooperative Institutions ended affiliation with Academy City as a result of their 'involvement' in the Hawaiian incident?"

"Yeah… I remember seeing that on the news back at the hotel." Accelerator remembered as well, and Mikoto already knew where this was going since she was there when Kamijou discovered this.

"Well, Birdway intended for that to happen," Kamijou explained, continuing past his companion's surprised reactions. "She admitted to it over the phone, and for all I know she could be a true member of GREMLIN. I should have known! All that time with her and I didn't see it! It was right in front of me… she was the one who told us about GREMLIN, she was the one who manipulated us into going to America…"

"…Don't blame yourself," Hamazura spoke up. "We were all working together with her, any of us should have seen it."

"That bitch," Accelerator cursed. "All of us are at fault here, she wasn't exactly trustworthy to begin with."

"You guys…"

It was Mikoto's turn to step up. "All of us are accountable for that Birdway person's actions. Don't selfishly take all the credit for that. Instead of moping around over your mistakes, raise your head up and make up for them. That's what all of us are going to do."

Kamijou gave in after allowing it register. "You're right."

"Now… tell us what you did after abandoning us at the Hawaiian Islands!" Mikoto demanded, clearly giving him no leeway.

"Fine…" he complied, not comfortable with the subject, and not just because the guilt of leaving them in favor of it.

"You should have heard about the Natural Selector tournament being hosted by the Cooperative Institutions in Eastern Europe. As it turned out, GREMLIN allied themselves with the at-the-time Science Guardians for reasons I'm not sure of. With the indirect help of a man named Bersi, a core member of GREMLIN, I was able to make it to Baggage City on the day of Natural Selector."

"I should have known…" Mikoto groaned, accustomed with Kamijou's tendency to be in events that were on the news.

At the same time, a spell had been cast, Kumokawa Maria had been resurrected! The name "Bersi" brought life to her.

Kamijou continued. "After Academy City's military interfered and the tournament was interrupted, I'm not sure of the details since Bersi had me wandering around the whole place until it was almost over…"

"Then let allow me to explain," Kumokawa volunteered.

"I've been meaning to ask… who exactly are you?!" Mikoto asked.

"Mm— Kumokawa Maria," the odd maid introduced herself.

Why did the name 'Kumokawa' bring out a sense of familiarity from Kamijou?

"I am a maid in-training attending Ryouran Maid School here in Academy City. I was right in the middle of the Baggage City affair so I would know more of it than that useless person."

"Is that any way to treat someone who saved your life!?" Kamijou complained, the insult distracting him from picking up she went to the same maid academy as his neighbor's step-sister.

"Shut up! It really hurts my pride that something like that even happened, bringing it up might snap what's left of it!"

"Can we just get back to the topic at hand?!" Mikoto yelled, electricity sparking around her bangs now.

"Very well," Kumokawa submitted. "Aside from Academy City and Baggage City dispute, there was something much darker in the depths of that city. Me and few other individuals found ourselves caught up in that madness. To combat the members of GREMLIN there in the city, Academy City deployed a special unit made up of a crazy group of people known as the Kiharas."

Both Accelerator and Mikoto tensed up at the mention of 'Kihara'.

"It was a really unpleasant experience! It was minus 20 degrees, lots of tremors shaking everything, had to take off my clothes a lot, nearly got killed by bombs and bazookas, got knocked out a few times, dealt with that scary brown girl and her human-alteration powers and her scary sword later, had life-or-death fights with those Kihara and GREMLIN people, watching that terrifying Majin girl-was she some kind of god of demons-having my beloved sensei die on me after going through the trouble of going all the way to Europe… stuff like that really hurts a girl's pride!"

Everyone else at the table were at a loss for words at Kumokawa Maria's inability to read the atmosphere.

Except for Hamazura that is, he was holding back the blood flowing to his nose ever since he heard 'had to take off my clothes a lot'. Yes, this Level 0 was that weak to anything sexually suggestive.

* * *

Around the same time, the girls of ITEM were still on their "Hamazura Search 2.0". For now, they were just aimlessly strolling down the streets of District 7.

"Takitsubo-san, what are you super picking up about Hamazura?" questioned Kinuhata.

"Is it Frenda's little sister?" Mugino joined in.

"No… I don't think so. I can tell he's with three other women though…" Takitsubo announced, concentrating.

"That fucker! He's already gone and replaced us!" Mugino deduced.

"We need to super discipline him with our super abilities this time!" added Kinuhata.

Takitsubo's eyes widened once more.

"Hamazura just had indecent thoughts!"

* * *

Back at the open-air café, the group all ordered their own cups of coffee as a short intermission after Kumokawa killed the mood.

Finishing his own, Kamijou called attention back to the account of the Baggage City story.

"Anyways, after all the Kiharas and GREMLIN magicians but one were taken down, I was able to stop the last remaining opponent… the leader of GREMLIN made their appearance on the scene personally. And…" Kamijou paused, having trouble saying this next part. "I was completely and utterly defeated. I didn't stand a chance, they ripped off my right hand like it was a fruit being picked off a branch… I've never seen a power like hers before."

All but Kumokawa, who was there at to witness it, realized the gravity of this development, growing more strained and spirits lowering.

"How did you survive? I doubt they would spare you after all the lengths they went to about getting rid of your right hand," Accelerator inquired.

"I was saved by two men from the Magic Side, both immensely powerful. The enemy fled afterward and the survivors in Baggage City including me remained in the city for two days to recover. And now, here we are."

"That still leaves a lot unanswered…" said Hamazura.

"There's more to it than that," Kamijou replied. "It's just I can't properly explain it myself…"

"What about you, then?" Mikoto asked, directed at Cendrillon. "You worked for them, you should understand the enemy more than any of us."

"Like I said, I was just a peon," reminded the princess-like girl. "I was conscious during the time I spent as a living table but didn't hear much regarding their plans. Even if I did, I wouldn't get the context behind it. I'm not qualified to speculate over their true intentions."

"So what the hell are we waiting for?" Accelerator voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"This man I met in Baggage City," Kamijou answered. "He knows more about this than anyone and promised to meet us here, but because he's involved with the Magic Side he can't exactly waltz into Academy City through the front entrance or ride on one of their passenger planes."

"What about this fairy tale girl here?" asked Hamazura. "She's with the occult too."

"She isn't a danger as she is now. Her abilities were linked to her dress, which was destroyed by that tanker truck exploding. That's what Birdway told me, at least," Accelerator explained, having been the only one who remained behind in the airport after said explosion.

"Also, I am too big of a figure in the world of magic to enter this city in such a direct manner," came a new voice from behind the table full of people.

The atmosphere that had previously surrounded the empty café had been blown away as if it was never there to begin with. It did not reek of killing intent, in fact, it perfectly blended in, which made it all the more intimidating. This feeling that gave everyone sitting down a cold sweat was emanating from this person who just arrived.

He was a tall but slim young man with short blonde hair and green eyes accompanied by a modest, long-sleeved aquamarine shirt with an unbuttoned, camel-colored lambskin vest over it and matching pants.

"Hi, I'm Ollerus. I'm the failure who should have been the Majin."

In some twisted way, he was an even more bizarre existence than GREMLIN.

"I'm sure you all have several questions," he said, taking an empty seat at the table that allowed him to face everyone else. "The magic cabal known as GREMLIN. The girl that leads them called 'Odin' by her subordinates. The status of Majin she holds and how I relate to it. Their purpose behind the eruption of Kilauea and Baggage City. The meaning behind 'Gungnir'. And most importantly, their ultimate objective."

"Where is Fiamma? I was expecting him to be with you again," wondered Kamijou aloud.

"It is too dangerous for Fiamma of the Right to step foot into this city. When the Board Chairman wants you dead, it's best not to enter within his domain. That is what the two of us, what he himself, decided."

Accelerator and Hamazura apparently remembered Fiamma of the Right from Birdway's lecture on November 5, because they both looked confused and uneasy at the sound of his name. Mikoto and Kumokawa Maria, two Academy City residents ignorant to magical world out there despite encountering magicians firsthand, were puzzled for different reasons.

"Now then…" Ollerus started. "I suppose I shall start with the heart of all this: GREMLIN. You may have been told that they are a cabal formed from the losers of World War III that wanted to shift the balance between science and magic away from science, but that is false. Although it is true they were created as a result of the war."

"Yes… that Dvergr told me that much," Cendrillon confirmed.

Ollerus nodded. "GREMLIN is a collection of individuals all with differing ideologies, but they have come together due to one shared viewpoint. These people have determined what right does Academy City have to decide that the science side were the victors of the war? Fiamma of the Right represented the side of magic, but they did not like that he _lost_ and made a mockery of the name of magic after selfishly taking the helm of their culture before they showed their faces. So now they have decided to take back the Magic Side's rightful place at the head of the world. They also could not tolerate that Fiamma of the Right, affiliated with the three major sects of Christianity, stood for magic, so to oppose that, they decided to use Norse mythology as their basis."

"Then aren't they just being fucking hypocrites?" Accelerator cut in. "They don't help in World War III and then bitch about how their side lost?"

"GREMLIN had nothing to gain from helping Fiamma of the Right. His plan also didn't leave room for allies, just people to further his own goals."

"He's right…" Kamijou supported, vividly remembering how Fiamma plotted to use his right hand then dispose of him once he attained it.

"In the end, it all goes back to one thing… the Majin," said Ollerus. "In the Magic Side, the Majin is someone who can do anything in this world, a person who steps into the territory of God, the Magic God… the highest authority in power that a magician can reach. I am the one who should have been the Majin, but because of my incompetence, it was stolen from me by One-Eyed Othinus, or 'Odin' as her cohorts call her. A chance that presents itself only once every 10,000 years, as the world must be perfectly aligned for the ascension… and I missed it."

The words he said would make you think he felt boundless regret but the way he phrased it, this man 'who should have been Majin' had accepted this and even seemed to be poking fun at himself. This left the group of young listeners unknown as to whether to pity him or not.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but… what you just described sounds like our Level 6," Mikoto observed.

Accelerator, who was at one time the candidate to be the first Level 6 esper, had thought along the same lines. Was it possible he understood this young man named Ollerus more than anyone else in this room?

"If that train of thought helps you understand this, then go ahead," Ollerus shrugged. "In a way, they're the same thing, just in different systems of power. However, there's one thing that sets the Majin apart. When you have the power to do anything, doesn't that dictate you have just an equal chance of getting a negative outcome as a positive one? It may be difficult for wide-eyed children of your age to get with the concept of infinite possibilities rooted in your head. Think of it like flipping a coin, you have a 50/50 chance of getting heads or tails. That is the nature of infinite possibilities. There is the possibility to succeed and to fail no matter what you do. You can defeat the strongest of opponents but still lose to a child. That is the existence of the Majin."

"This sounds like it's in the same vein as the omnipotence paradox…" Mikoto noted.

"You are quite the informed young lady," Ollerus complimented with a smile before carrying on. "Othinus is the pure example of a Majin, I am of the impure variation. I stopped at the point where I 'should have' become Majin. To put in simpler terms to understand, it's like I took all the necessary requirements for a job but missed the interview and didn't get the job. Othinus beats me in sheer strength, but I am not restricted by the 50/50 limitation. Every time we have met in the past has ended in a stalemate, including at the climax of Baggage City."

"And what of Gungnir?" Cendrillon was the one to raise this question.

"I suppose you are curious as to what exactly GREMLIN strung you along for then? Very well. Odin is the chief god in Norse mythology and its most powerful deity. He wields the holy spear of Gungnir which grants him his unlimited power. Norse gods are only as powerful as their weapons, there have been stories where they have lost their powers after losing possession of their weapon. Thus, whoever possesses the weapons of the Norse gods shall also share their immense power. But before I can explain how this relates to GREMLIN, I must first tell another story."

"Tch," Accelerator clicked his tongue in impatience. " How many times are we going to deviate from the core of the issue in all this? You sure seem hesitant to get to the point."

"This is necessary for your understanding of the state of affairs. I would have had to discuss this eventually, might as well get this out of the way now," Ollerus insisted, slightly bothered.

"There is a woman named Brunhild Eiktobel. She is a Valkyrie, a very powerful Norse warrior like that of a Christian Saint. Some time ago, she instigated a commotion on a global scale that almost destroyed the balance of the world. She did this by finding the Final Rune of Odin with instructions to create Gungnir. Aside from being the head of the gods, Odin was also known for being a magician. He had left behind a series of runes that when correctly interpreted, could give you the knowledge of various things. The Final Rune had the most secrecy of them all for providing the method of creating Odin's spear and giving it its power once carved into the Earth. Brunhild Eiktobel found this rune, deciphered it, created Gungnir with the plans it provided, and nearly carved it into the very core of the Earth… all of this to save one child. How she accomplished any of these things are unknown, and will in all likelihood remain that way since her means of doing it were covered up and buried for being too dangerous to be repeated. _That_ is GREMLIN's objective. But not what Brunhild Eiktobel crafted, that was merely a replica. Othinus wishes to have the real and genuine Gungnir. As I said, the Norse deities draw their strength from their weapons, and Othinus is another way of saying Odin. With that spear, her 50% probability will be no more, she will finally be able to fully utilize her power with a 100% guarantee of success."

The students assorted around the table could not even think of the power a Majin such as that could possess, it was simply beyond the scope of imagination.

"But you just said it yourself: any method to create Gungnir was eliminated. So what's there to worry about?" said Kamijou naively.

"Ah, but there is one place on this planet it still exists. Inside Brunhild Eiktobel's mind," Ollerus responded, tapping a finger on the side of his head.

"Don't tell me…"

"Yes, GREMLIN sent in some forces to acquire the plans to Gungnir from her head on the same day as the Baggage City ruckus. Don't worry, one of my comrades was there to assist her since I had a feeling Othinus would target her. Brunhild is safe but GREMLIN still succeeded in getting what they wanted."

"Then what the fuck are we waiting for? We should be hauling ass to do whatever it is to stop them," Accelerator asked irritably.

"It's not that simple," Ollerus said with a sigh. "There are several measures needed to be taken to forge Gungnir without the rune. The Final Rune was written like an original grimoire, which is poisonous to the minds of anyone who reads it. GREMLIN's agents wouldn't be able to decipher it without dying in the process. Brunhild Eiktobel was fortunate to possess both the capabilities of a Saint and a Valkyrie so she could endure reading it. All they procured from her brain were the blueprints to the spear and not just anyone can craft one. Norse legends speak of a race of dwarfs, special beings who were not created by the gods when they gave birth to the world, they already existed. The Dvergr. They were responsible for the creation of the weapons for the gods. Isn't it odd? Don't the Dvergr sound like they don't belong with the rest of the Nordics' mythology? Several weeks ago, a man from the Church of Necessary Evil by the name of Richard Brave carried out an attempt to annihilate the Anglican Church using the techniques of the Dvergr, which he theorized were in actuality human beings that were adopted into Norse lore. A human who can create legendary weapons, that can modify the human body… Yes, GREMLIN would need such a thing if they intend to make Gungnir."

The young blonde man paused, Kamijou and Cendrillon already knew where he was going after that description, Kumokawa also having an idea of who he was describing.

"Marian Slingeneyer," he stated the name of the official member of GREMLIN active in Baggage City. "A living Dvergr. Cendrillon… was it? I believe you have met her, have you not? I know it resurfaces some painful memories, but was a drum-shaped object with her at the time?"

"Yes… how did you know that?"

Ollerus smiled. "Oh, it's just that it seemed odd to me that a former elite magician like you could lose to someone who doesn't specialize in combat. So it would only make sense if she had some assistance."

Not fully content with his response, Cendrillon continued. "She was sitting on that… _thing_. Was even talking to it. Called it Mjölnir, her 'prized creation' as she put it. And like you said, it is what struck me down so that goddamn Dvergr could alter my body."

"So it appears the information of England's Saint on Radiosonde Castle was correct," Ollerus said, pleased with himself. "Then let me say this: that 'Mjölnir', as you might have guessed, is named after the Norse god of thunder Thor's hammer. And although not as mighty as the original, it does possess the power of the holy weapon. Marian Slingeneyer created that tool using the only materials she can use…"

"You couldn't possibly mean…" Kamijou slowly began to realize.

The impure Majin nodded morbidly. "Marian Slingeneyer's ability is human-alteration, so it stands to reason that Mjölnir of hers is another product of those modifications. You should all be coming to understand where I'm getting with this. Mjölnir, Gungnir, the Dvergr… Yes, Othinus plans to have Marian Slingeneyer use another human as the base component for the creation of Gungnir."

All the inhabitants at the table figuratively gulped at the thought of that fate. Even Kamijou Touma, who has seen the worst the Magic Side has to offer. Even Accelerator, who has shed much blood himself and was submerged in the deep pit of Academy City's dark side. Even Hamazura Shiage, who practically dwelled in the violent back-alleys of this city, experienced the brutality of war firsthand, and was hunted down by the General Chairman himself and the Number Four to the ends of the Earth. Even Misaka Mikoto, who discovered her DNA given to help people was used to produce clones just to die and could do nothing to save her 'Sisters'. Even Kumokawa Maria, who personally encountered Marian's "creations" while fighting for her life in Baggage City and lost her loved one before her eyes. Only Cendrillon could sympathize in that respect.

"However, no ordinary human can be used to construct Gungnir. At least, not if they want to create a full-powered one unlike that of Brunhild Eiktobel's or their Mjölnir. They also need a special furnace to place their 'sample' in, just as a professional chef needs an oven to bake their dish. The volcanic ash of Kilauea would be perfect for that. _That_ was the purpose of their involvement in the United States. GREMLIN has been circling the globe to put together all the necessary arrangements for the completion of Odin's spear. But even with all that, it should have been impossible to finish the ultimate form of Gungnir with the techniques that exist in this world. Until Baggage City that is… which you could say was an 'experiment' for the human specimen they require for Gungnir. They developed a technique that does not exist on this Earth, holism. It operates in the opposite way you espers do. While Academy City's psychic powers are based in quantum theory, by making changes to the microscopic world, you bring about supernatural phenomena like your esper abilities. Holism, on the other hand, uses powers by making changes to the macroscopic world. If a holistic esper were to use make a flame come off their hand, they would first have to make a large-scale change like making a star in the night sky disappear."

"Wait a minute," interjected Mikoto. "If someone could make that large of a change, what would be the point of their powers in the first place?"

"Do you really think they would be conscious of the macro-scale changes they cause? Like you said, if someone had the power to destroy a distant galaxy, why would they just not end the world or more? Don't look past the simplest answer: it's because they can't. I know it sounds convoluted but just go with it for the moment, okay? Anyways… that is what GREMLIN was trying to achieve in Baggage City. The coming of the Kiharas and the battle between those two forces was all just as Othinus planned. She hoped that this clash of magic and science would have a small supernatural phenomena occur since it was so vastly different than what the world 'normally' is. As things turned out, the 'experiment' went out of Othinus' control after about halfway through and the area known as 'Baggage City' was going to be drawn from the present to a 'future' where a holistic esper exists by the very distortion she desired would take place. As this proceeded, it allowed more tragedies to ensue. But before it could all culminate, you, Kamijou Touma, appeared and your Imagine Breaker reset the world back to normal and shattered the distortion. But the very fact that your right hand negated something in the first place proves a change did in fact transpire. So you could say the experiment was a success. In the end, that experiment was just that, a test. It proved holism is a possible phenomenon in this world, but now they need a subject to recreate that phenomenon with a single brain. An ordinary human won't cut it, Othinus will need a body surpassing that of a human. This superhuman cannot be a Saint or Valkyrie, supported by magic. This person can also not have undergone Academy City's Power Curriculum Program either. There is only one possible target, and they are in this very city. The Windowless Building. The Board of Director's Chairman, Aleister. There is no better candidate than the leader of science who renounced magic. And that concludes everything I needed to tell you."

Silence.

Everyone was silent.

All the teenagers had to let everything they just heard settle in. Aside from Hamazura, who lost interest an unknown amount of time ago and gave up paying attention. Mikoto could not grasp any of the magical expressions and tried applying her own laws understanding to it, failing to do so. Kumokawa Maria couldn't even begin to comprehend anything this man Ollerus had said and had no mind to do so.

"I know it's a lot to take in," Ollerus finally said.

"So in other words, we have to stop GREMLIN from penetrating the Windowless Building," Kamijou summarized.

"I don't even know if that's possible," Accelerator commented. He knew better than everyone just how impregnable that fortress was, having attacked it himself on August 30 using five minutes of the Earth's rotational energy only to not leave even a scratch.

"It doesn't matter if it is or not, Othinus will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Remember Radiosonde Castle, the invasion of Hawaii, and Baggage City? All of those disturbances were just warm-up exercises. With the final piece in her sight, do you really think she'll just quit and go home? You've seen the lengths GREMLIN has gone to for their goals, wiping the rest of Academy City off the map as a side-effect wouldn't even incite a reaction from her. It would be the same feeling to you if you crushed an ant. Whether you like it or not, you guys are already involved once GREMLIN stepped into Academy City. _Everyone in this city is_."

"…Fuck that," Accelerator scoffed. "I won't let them disturb the peace I worked so hard to get my hands on."

"I don't know what the hell's going on… but if Takitsubo or any of my friends are in danger, I'll do whatever it takes," Hamazura resolved.

"I'm going to help so that no one else will have to get immersed in this," said Mikoto with confidence.

"I have nothing to do with this… but I will cooperate because I have something that must be done," Kumokawa shrugged

"Derailing GREMLIN's plans sounds like the best way to get even with them. As I said before, I'm only in for vengeance. We just happen to have similar paths to get to our different destinations," concluded Cendrillon.

All finished, they turned their attention to Kamijou Touma.

"I won't fail again… If GREMLIN and the Majin Othinus think they can do whatever they want with this city… THEN I'LL SHATTER THAT ILLUSION OF THEIRS!"

Kamijou brought his right fist down on the table with great force as if to emphasize this.

Ollerus smiled in approval. "That's more like it."

* * *

The group of people split up into search parties to look for signs of GREMLIN, leaving only a few in the open-air café.

Hamazura approached Kamijou, being in a different group than him.

"Hey boss, don't you think you should drop by your dorm for that girl who was there when we were all there to listen to Birdway's lecture? Shouldn't she be waiting for you?" he suggested.

"No," Kamijou said firmly. "I made a promise. A promise that I wouldn't return to her until this was all settled. And I intend to keep it."

As he made this claim, Kamijou Touma gripped his right fist tightly.

* * *

In a certain student dormitory of District 7 in Academy City, the sound of sneezing rang out.

The person who sneezed was a girl of 14 or 15, whose petite body was wrapped in a pure white nun habit reaching down to her ankles, held together strangely by safety pins, and had a one-piece hood over her head, all with gold embroidery sewed in. She had white skin, green eyes, and silver hair that went all the way down to her waist. This was a girl with the name of Index.

She was currently staying in Kamijou Touma's living quarters.

Wiping her nose, she said, "Asian cultures say you sneeze when someone is talking about you, maybe it's that idiot Touma."

Thinking over it, she dismissed such a notion.

"But that means Touma would have to remember me in the first place. That Touma, if he ever shows up again, biting his head off will just be the beginning!"

* * *

In another corner of Academy City, there were three other people drifting down the streets without aim.

The first "person" was a black cylinder no more than 3 meters tall made of a stone-like substance that covered distance by floating above the ground. "They" were known only as Mjölnir, a living weapon. Such a sight wasn't seen as out of the ordinary in Academy City, with espers and all. And just as it so happened, the cleaning robots seen throughout the streets and even in the hallways of the dorms had the same drum shape so Mjölnir could just barely blend in.

The second sitting on top of "them," not so much. With long white hair in braids, golden eyes covered by red-rimmed glasses, and oversized circular earrings, a pair of overalls was the only thing that covered her naked brown skin and moderate bust alongside a pair of gloves and plain sneakers. Her only piece of clothing also bore the crest of the World Serpent on her left foreleg. She had looked like she had lost any motivation to continue living.

Marian Slingeneyer. A real Dvergr.

The last of them, androgynous with their lean build, wore a white coat stretching all the way to their ankles and helmet that covered their entire head with gray gloves, boots, and belt.

This was Kihara Kagun, otherwise known as Bersi, a science expert magician who defected from Academy City and the Kihara family.

Kihara Kagun was dead.

You couldn't tell because his movements were that of a living human. He walked just like any other person would, and his posture was regular. If you were to see his face, you'd be able to immediately tell the difference, but his helmet did its job of obscuring his face. Thus, he too, was perfectly camouflaged with the scenery of Academy City.

All of them were of GREMLIN.

Marian's smartphone in her overalls pocket rang, but she didn't answer. She still received it regardless through a magical transmission.

["Are you still moping about over Bersi?"]

Marian did not respond.

["Don't forget who you are, Dvergr. You're still needed even if you don't want to be."]

"…I don't care anymore."

["I'll have Bersi carry you if need be."]

"Do what you want, I already said I don't care."

["Not caring is fine, it is opposing the plan I will not tolerate."]

"…"

["I've sent the GPS coordinates to your phone. You should be able to track it with the map option."]

"Whatever."

["Just get there, Marian. It's our only lead to the Windowless Building."]

And with that, the voice on the other end died out.

Marian lazily pulled out her phone from her pocket, inspecting the location she had just been delivered.

"A hospital in District 7, huh?"

* * *

**Between the lines 2**

Dark Matter.

The Number Two Level 5.

Kakine Teitoku.

Standing taller than the average boy of his age, he had shoulder-length, dark-blonde hair and was completely bare in this room made of concrete.

On October 9, Kakine Teitoku had been torn to shreds by Accelerator at the end of their duel after a scuffle with ITEM earlier that day. His remains had been gathered and preserved by a system known as the Dark Legacy ever since then. While he was incapacitated, electrical stimuli had been applied to his brain (with the machinery assembled in the room) that was split in three to generate his powers for Academy City's needs, such as the production Powered Suits or Kihara Byouri's Dark Matter implants.

His ability was Dark Matter, the power to create unknown material that did not exist in this universe until Kakine made it that broke the laws of physics and did nearly anything he wanted it to. On November 13, it was discovered his Dark Matter could even produce human tissue. It continued to do that until his brain finally regained a consciousness of its own and reattached itself to his body just now.

Kakine Teitoku looked down at himself, as if to confirm he was really here, if he was really whole again, even if it was hard to make out in this darkness. He moved his various appendages, testing out the joints of his body. Everything appeared to be in order.

"Good morning, Kakine Teitoku."

Turning to the first sound he's heard since his "rebirth," Kakine found a young woman in a ready-made cheap suit and lab coat.

"That voice," he spoke for the first time again. "I know you…"

Kakine was the leader of the dark side organization SCHOOL before his "death." When they weren't fulfilling their own selfish goals, they would be getting directions from the higher ups of Academy City over the phone or through an audio connection on a laptop. SCHOOL's backer would remain anonymous, never revealing any information about themselves as a safety measure. And you would find the same to hold true for other syndicates like ITEM or GROUP. But he knew without a doubt the woman standing before him was the person who ordered him around on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, I am the manager of SCHOOL, Kihara Yuiitsu. Or was, more accurately," the woman introduced herself.

"Where are we?" Kakine asked, completely stepping over the issue of her identity.

"This is an underground laboratory in District 3 under the supervision of us, the Kihara family. Your condition was left in our capable hands after you were mutilated by Accelerator."

Kakine's expressionless face he maintained since restoration finally twisted in response at the name 'Accelerator.'

"Before I begin, please get dressed," said Yuiitsu, presenting a hospital gown to wear.

"No need," he declined, holding up a hand.

The next moment, thin threads sprouted from his skin one-by-one and before even a minute passed, an entire set of clothes covered his body. From his brown shoes to his dark maroon school uniform and white-collared shirt under it, both unbuttoned, leaving his red v-neck exposed.

"Ah, yes. I should have known better that your Dark Matter could even be used for that," remarked the woman in the lab coat.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I'll keep it short. After your battle with Accelerator on October 9, you were left in critical condition that was sustained until now by the doctor Heaven Canceller's Dark Legacy. Until two days ago, your remains were unresponsive unless electrically stimulated, which the higher ups and even other Kiharas used selfishly to obtain fractions of your Dark Matter. You should probably vaguely remember that, your presence was still within those fragments of your ability after all. Thanks to that, you learned to spawn even human tissue. Over the last three days, your brain slowly regenerated and when it was done, it then sought out the rest of your body and organs to restore the entirety of your body. Our research on you the last few days has discovered that the substance known as 'Dark Matter' and the person known as 'Kakine Teitoku' are almost indistinguishable from one another. You could almost say you've achieved a form of 'immortality.' There's more to it than that, but I'm afraid I'm not a qualified enough Kihara to be briefed on more than I've already said."

She was right, Kakine did have memories of being in a distant land, it was like he was dreaming and fighting for the chance to wake up until it vanished , but he resumed dreaming until he awoke.

"Today is November 15. A lot has changed while you were out. Earth faced its Third World War at the end of October which Academy City participated in. For his contributions to ending the war, Accelerator was rewarded by the dissolving of the dark side of this city. Or at least, those forced into the darkness against their will. But now Academy City faces a potentially even greater threat, the organization known as GREMLIN. Our information on them is limited, but we do know they function on a different set of laws than you espers do, the same laws showed signs of themselves in World War III. We have reason to believe their current aim is here in Academy City and have infiltrated the perimeter."

"What does this have to do with me?" Kakine asked impatiently.

"I would like for you to dispose of the foreign entities that have filtered their way into this city. As a Kihara, I care not for the welfare of Academy City, all I want is to observe how it develops. Any damage taken is within acceptable parameters."

"Ha, and why should I do that?" Kakine said mockingly.

"If you comply, I can provide you with the power necessary to surpass Accelerator in exchange," Kihara Yuiitsu offered.

"You're trying to make a deal with me? Forget it. I can beat that bastard on my own, you said it yourself: I've become immortal."

"Don't be naïve. Accelerator outright defeated you without Awakening. And if our sources are to be trusted, he gained an even greater power in World War III. If you were to confront him in your current state, you would lose just as poorly as you did last time."

"…"

"There is also evidence that GREMLIN's target is the General Chairman. It would be unfortunate if they succeeded and you were unable to negotiate with him. The Kihara family can make you a Level 6, is it not a fair trade for becoming the Main Plan?"

"…Very well," Kakine abided. "So what now?"

"You may do as you wish, Kakine Teitoku. When all the preparations are complete, we will call you. Until then, you are free to do what you want so long as you don't make contact with Accelerator."

A sick smile crossed Kakine's lips.

"Don't keep me waiting."

With that, another hostile force presented itself in this city of science.

* * *

A/N: Having so many characters converged and interacting was difficult to write but it got easy after Ollerus showed up and stole all the dialogue.

Again, I sincerely apologize for taking this long to get this out. I wish I didn't stall back when I actually did have the time to finish it.

As for my thoughts on NT 5... I'll just say it was by far my least favorite novel and leave it at that. This isn't the place for me to go off on a rant.

I'll say it again: Please leave a review if you can! They're what motivates me more than anything to type my chapters up.

As for when you can expect next chapter, yeah... I'm going to be overloaded with schoolwork for the next two weeks or so. Don't be expecting the next update any time soon, sorry.


	4. Chapter 3

Yes, I am still alive. College was relentless this last month but now that I'm done with all my finals, I have all the free time in the world. At least for three weeks until the next term starts. But anyways, I cannot express how sorry I am for being gone so long. I remember in the A/N of the prologue when I said I hoped to update weekly... I was so naive back then. I also feel guilty for this short chapter, so as compensation, I have a surprise for my readers. As you have probably already noticed, I have also uploaded chapter 4. That's right, a double release. Hope you enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index/A Certain Magical Index, it is property of Kamachi Kazuma, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki Bunko, Seven Seas Entertainment, J.C. Staff, and Funimation Entertainment.

**Revelation**

**Chapter 3**

_Why me? Why is it always me? _

Is what Hamazura Shiage pondered to himself behind the wheel of a car that wasn't his.

It wasn't borrowed.

Nor was it a rental.

Hamazura didn't even have a license, or was old enough to drive in the first place.

He picked the lock to a remote vehicle, and was now driving in it.

That's right, Hamazura had stolen this car. It was a seldom talent he prided himself in. That did not apply to everyone.

Hamazura wasn't by himself in this car.

Sitting in the passenger's seat was the abnormally uniformed maid Kumokawa Maria.

She was not pleased.

She was giving him a mother's glare at their child on the drive back home from a trip to the principal's office the whole time without blinking.

It proved challenging to keep his eyes on the road with that directed at him.

Hamazura hadn't even properly introduced himself to Kumokawa.

…_Is it in a female's genes to have it out for me? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW, NUMBER ONE!? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW THAT YOU'VE LEFT HER WITH ME?! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE IN YOUR GROUP! _

This was how the strongest esper gets even.

_Should I say something or would that only fan the flames? Wait, I haven't done anything to defend myself over! _

"Huh?"

Slamming on the breaks, Hamazura narrowly avoided running a red light at the intersection ahead.

Panting just as he did for his morning errands, Kumokawa Maria's disapproving stare did not waver through the potential car accident.

"Okay, what the hell?!" the illegal driver cried, finally losing his composure. "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED DISTRACTING ME WITH SUCH A COLD LOOK LIKE THAT!?"

"You dare speak to me with such a tone even after what you've done? You have courage, I'll give you that…" she finally spoke.

"What I've done to you? What _have_ I done to you!? We haven't even known each other for a few hours!"

"Do you seriously not know?" asked Kumokawa disdainfully.

"How am I supposed to know?! I haven't even told you my name!"

"You took this car that isn't yours! By sitting here next to you, I'm your accomplice and could end up in jail! But even worse, you've damaged my already crippled pride! A maid can't break the law! …At least for someone who isn't their master."

"…"

Hamazura Shiage could only sit there, mouth agape at her accusations. He was about to call attention to her getting in the car with him of her own free will…

"The light's green," Kumokawa said casually.

"Wha-Oh shit!" Hamazura cursed, stepping on the gas petal after momentarily stumbling from her cutting him off.

"Watch it next time! There was such a big jerk reaction when you accelerated I hit my head and almost got knocked out!"

_I wonder how the others are doing? _

* * *

Misaka Mikoto carried an identical facial expression.

She was in the core of District 7, the area the Windowless Building was located. It was not available to the public and was predictably highly secured.

What was unexpected though, was it was not stranded in a wasteland of empty space but blended into the cityscape. Hotels, shopping malls, restaurants, and other such establishments were littered around it.

Mikoto lived in District 7 but never had any reason to come to this area. There was no point when such facilities were closer to the Tokiwadai school grounds or her dorm.

A certain friend of hers would truly appreciate being here, the Windowless Building being an endless well of myths and urban legends among students in Academy City.

Mikoto was an Electromaster, a psychic who manipulates electricity. That includes the electricity used to operate technology, so such a power user could theoretically hack into security programs managed by computers.

So she was stopping at each security camera post, using her esper abilities to hack into the mainframe and access the footage that had been recorded over the last few hours and days.

Of course measures were taken to defend against such methods were developed, this was a city of espers after all.

But Misaka Mikoto was no ordinary Electromaster. She was the most powerful of her kind, so overcoming anti-esper security was possible.

Breaking through, she used her powers to fast forward through the recordings that her eyes scanned for GREMLIN activity. Before parting, Kamijou and Cendrillon provided physical descriptions of two of their members. One a brown girl with white braided hair and glasses wearing nothing but overalls and the other a black drum-shaped object.

No results from this camera either.

Each inspection took a few minutes to go through, and it was too time-consuming to check each and every security camera in the vicinity.

Mikoto did not expect anything to turn up, but she still made sure just in case. If they could breach the Windowless Building so easily, they would have already done so. She was assigned to this particular part of the district when they split into groups.

_This is taking too long… Maybe I should go to Uiharu-san for help, she can bring up the security footage from every corner of the city. And Kuroko would be helpful with her teleporting… No, if I approach them, they'll get themselves involved due to their Judgment ideals. I also imagine they have their own responsibilities for the Ichihanaransai. Have to do this on my own._

Judgment were the peacekeepers of Academy City comprised of students, in contrast to the other law-enforcing institution, Anti-Skill, whose members were trained teachers and faculty.

Sighing, Mikoto moved on to the next security camera.

"I wanted to be in the same group as 'him,' but was paired up with _that person_… Good thing we decided to search separately."

* * *

Kamijou Touma and Ollerus were sitting on a bench in a clothing department of the District 7 Seventh Mist shopping mall.

"Shouldn't we be looking for GREMLIN…?" Kamijou asked the obvious.

The older man sitting next to him merely smiled pleasantly. "We don't really have any leads, making a stop like this one is affordable."

"But…"

"If GREMLIN made any significant movements, don't you think word would spread and we would know right after the fact?"

"That's true… but," Kamijou paused, not totally satisfied with just that. "Shouldn't we be trying to prevent them from making any progress in the first place? Aren't you the one who said they would take any step to achieve their goal now that they're this close from it?"

"I did say that," Ollerus admitted. "But Othinus is not that reckless. She would not want to make a ruckus unless she has to. In the cases of Radiosonde Castle and the Hawaiian invasion, she only took such precautions because the survival of your right hand and preparing Kilauea were instrumental to her plan. Academy City is the heartland of the Science Side, she won't be unleashing a rampage so freely until she's exhausted every other resource. I imagine GREMLIN took their time to recover after Baggage City just as we did, so they should have only entered the city recently."

"I suppose that makes sense…" Kamijou conceded. "But I still don't feel right about it. Can't we just go out on our own?"

"And suffer her wrath when she catches up? I thought you of all people would understand the a woman's fury," replied Ollerus, losing his calm composure.

They were not the only ones in this search party. The former GREMLIN magician Cendrillon was also with them. She had dragged the two to the nearest clothing store so she could sew herself up a new dress. That may sound trivial but to someone like her, a specially crafted dress was the basis of her magic.

"We're you meant to be here to keep an eye on her!?"

"Do I look like the kind of man who could raise a hand to a woman?" Ollerus questioned, legitimately hurt by the implication.

_Then what about Othinus?… _

"Women are scary…" he resumed. "Especially this one I've known for almost 16 years now… She abuses me endlessly."

"I hear you there," Kamijou said in agreement, having finally found someone who understands him.

The two victims of feminine aggression both slumped down where they sat as if something heavy bore down on both of their backs.

They stayed that way for some time before Ollerus eventually broke the silence.

"There's something else I needed to tell you that I didn't get to back at the café," he informed.

"…Why didn't you say it back there?" Kamijou asked, the both of them still crouched forward.

"It can come off as threatening, and I didn't want to say it in front of the others. That young lady with the short hair seemed especially protective of you," Ollerus explained.

The spiky-haired boy's back straightened out once more like lightning at that last claim, hitting his head on the wall behind the bench.

The blonde man let a soft laugh escape his mouth at that. "Ah, to be young again…"

"Don't go reminiscing like some old timer! You can't be more than a couple of years older than me! …And this is besides the point! Just get back to the subject at hand!"

"If you insist," Ollerus complied. "Don't misunderstand, this is only a warning. I'm sure you've already discerned it by now but I feel the need to confirm it for you. Do not make the mistake of believing GREMLIN are the same as Fiamma of the Right. They do not value your Imagine Breaker as he did, they have no reason show you mercy. It is the very opposite, in fact. You are the biggest thorn in Othinus' plan, and she will not hesitate to kill you. It was only because of me and Fiamma that you survived but that may not hold true in the future. Keep that in mind, Kamijou Touma."

Kamijou's eyes drifted down under the pressure of that news. Like the impure Majin had said, he had already known this full well, but that did not alleviate the strain it put on him. Kamijou Touma wasn't a soldier or a trained professional. He had no special talents or skills either. He was just an ordinary high school student.

"But you also must remember…"

Kamijou looked back at Ollerus, who was giving him a smile he would see in the mirror.

"You aren't in this alone. There are people here for you. That, is most important of all. You've committed yourself to helping those around you, don't you think it's their turn to return the favor?"

"_You idiot, how many times have I told you that you're not on your own anymore? I'm here for you, so accept my help!"_

_I really am an idiot… _

The young boy reflected that smile.

"Yes, I will never forget that."

* * *

Next door to Kamijou Touma's dorm that Index currently inhabited, a girl around the same age as her was sweeping the floor of the dorm room.

She was short and had bluish-black hair barely reaching her shoulders held back by a bonnet that left her large forehead in the open. That bonnet was a part of her maid attire that she wore at all times due to the regulations of Ryouran Maid School, which was the standard set unlike Kumokawa Maria's.

Tsuchimikado Maika was not the resident of this living space.

"Onii-san, move! You're getting in the way of my cleaning!"

The person who lived here was her older stepbrother and classmate of Kamijou Touma, Tsuchimikado Motoharu. Maika would often visit and even stay over at her stepsibling's place, doing various maid tasks.

He had spiky blonde hair and wore blue sunglasses over his eyes, having a green shirt with a white floral pattern under his school uniform along with a golden chain around his neck.

"Nyah, maybe if you ask more politely. Aren't maids supposed to act more professionally? If you keep acting so casual with everyone, you'll never be a proper maid," Motoharu lectured his stepsister, uncharacteristically serious of him.

"So… to make everything right, you should call me onii-sama!"

Of course, that was his sole intention all along.

"…How could any self-respecting maid be subservient to a stupid onii-san like you?!"

As she declared that, she started sweeping the area her stepbrother was sitting more violently. Motoharu would have given a response but his mobile phone alerted him that he had an incoming call. Seeing the address of the caller, his eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses and any trace of the childish older brother disappeared.

* * *

Motoharu was able to escape his dorm after retrieving some supplies out into the hallway of the eighth floor, Maika chasing him with the broom the whole way out.

He answered his phone.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu was not only an Academy City student, he was a magician of the Church of England. He was a spy for both sides whose true allegiance was unknown to anyone. He recognized the number displayed on his phone immediately as another member of Necessarius.

["Did I catch you at a bad time?"] they asked.

"No, it's fine. What's going on?"

["GREMLIN has entered Academy City, their next objective is most likely Aleister."]

"…I see."

Tsuchimikado figured they would eventually come here, but he didn't expect it so soon, and when the Ichihanaransai was just around the corner.

"It's odd that you're the one to call me, it's usually Nee-chin. You do know this sort of off-the-record call is strictly prohibited, right?" Tsuchimikado teased.

["I'm going to do something even more taboo today, so nothing to worry about."]

"Oh? So I'm not the only one in the Anglican Church that has his own agenda~"

["Enough,"] the voice on the other end said sternly. ["What are you going to do?"]

"Do you really need to ask that?"

["You are aware that Kamijou Touma will undoubtedly get involved, right? He's most likely already running around in the streets as we speak."]

"Of course. That's inevitable with Kami-yan."

["Before you do anything hasty, Tsuchimikado, I would suggest looking for that boy first. There's reports that a magician previously allied with GREMLIN is with him at this time."]

"You don't have to tell me. Good luck on your end," he said, hanging up.

"Maika!" he shouted, pounding his fist against the door. "I'm going out! I might not be back until much later! Make yourself at home!"

Not even waiting for a reply from the maid in-training, he started running down the hall to the stairwell.

Tsuchimikado was well-informed of GREMLIN and their modus operandi, he had been keeping track of their movements ever since they first surfaced.

And now they were in Academy City.

Tsuchimikado Motoharu ran down the street his dormitory was on, pulling his phone back out as he did.

He would protect the city his innocent stepsister lived in at all costs.

* * *

**Between the lines 3 **

Kakine Teitoku strayed upon a rundown, abandoned building.

This was one of countless hideouts his unit SCHOOL had in reserve should they need one.

Forcefully entering through a door in the back, he made his way up the staircase. The elevators were not operational. It had also clearly not been maintained in the span of months, and the electricity wasn't running.

Reaching the top floor, he twisted the doorknob to a room in the middle of the hallway.

Darkness.

The only illumination was from the city lights that could be seen through the expansive window on the opposite wall.

Just as he was about to flip the light switch, they flickered on.

The lights revealed a large room in complete opposition to the condition of the rest of the building. There were luxurious sofas and other furniture arranged, rich carpeting, artificial plants in pots even assorted around the room in some places to enhance the visual appeal. In the distance you could also see some doors alongside the walls, probably leading to a large closet, master bathroom, and personal bedroom.

It was a scene from a VIP room at an extravagant club.

"I knew I'd find you here," commented Kakine.

"Yes, and I had a feeling that you'd come back one day. But it one piece and so soon was beyond my expectations."

Someone was staying in this estate, the lights didn't turn themselves on.

It was a beautiful girl of around 14 with a slim and slender figure. She was wearing a showy, backless dress you'd expect to be seen at a hostess club. Also accompanying her were stilettos and jewelry and other expensive accessories on her person.

She fit right into this grandiose atmosphere.

"Shut up unless you want a premature death," warned an annoyed Kakine.

"A dead man throwing around death threats, the irony by itself could kill me," the girl retorted smartly.

"Then just die already, don't half-ass it" said Kakine, his tone flat in spite of threats.

This girl in a dress was the only active agent of SCHOOL left from October 9.

"So tell me, how did you know I was at this hideaway in particular?" she asked, skipping over the subject.

"Idiot, you still get an electric bill for all this excessive living. You didn't even bother changing the account information so I can't access it. That's just moronic."

"Maybe I just wanted you to find me," the girl shrugged.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're in no position to talk like that when you sought me out," she reminded.

"I thought I could count on your cooperation," Kakine said.

"I always did before, didn't I? So what's the plan?"

"Same as always," the Level 5 stated.

"Negotiating with Aleister, then. Good. If you plan to face Accelerator again, my stance is the same as before."

"Not yet, I'm not ready. But I will be. Until then, we need some leverage. That Anti-Skill chick in the jersey, she's probably his chaperone. If we find her, we get closer to Accelerator."

Kakine was of course speaking of Yomikawa Aiho, who prevented Accelerator from finishing off Kakine before he got back up after their last duel.

"I'll see what I can find," the girl in the dress proposed.

"Yeah. So tell me, did that bastard Sunazara really die?"

Sunazara Chimitsu was a hired sniper that SCHOOL recruited for their operation on October 9. He was ultimately taken out by Kinuhata Saiai of ITEM.

"Turns out that he survived. One of the Board Directors, Thomas Platinumburg, provided him with an Academy City life support system out of the city. He's barely hanging on and still hasn't woken up," she explained.

"Heh, not bad for some last-minute addition we got to replace our old sniper," Kakine praised, grinning tauntingly. "And that other bastard went and got himself killed. That leaves us shorthanded."

"I happen to have a replacement in mind for Sunazara," the girl informed.

"Is that so? Let's get to it then. We have a lot of work to get done…"

* * *

A/N: I feel like I'm making Maria too much of a bitch... But Rule of Funny rules out, and Shiage cannot go un-hated by a woman.

Once more, I'm sorry for the short chapter. It's just that at this point, Kakine's movements determine the speed of the plot unraveling. I was originally thinking of putting his bit in the middle of the chapter but I couldn't think of an appropriate replacement for the "Between the lines" segment.

If it feels like I'm neglecting/forgetting other characters, that's intentional. They're being saved for later; don't worry, they'll be back.

Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

I also want to extend my sincerest apologies for the month-long wait. I hope the double-chapter update is enough of a thank-you for being patient with me.


	5. Chapter 4

As promised, a second chapter! And longer than the last. Not much else to say...

Disclaimer: I do not own To Aru Majutsu no Index/A Certain Magical Index, it is property of Kamachi Kazuma, ASCII Media Works, Dengeki Bunko, Seven Seas Entertainment, J.C. Staff, and Funimation Entertainment.

**Revelation**

**Chapter 4**

Academy City's School District 10 was infamous for having the most poor public order and security.

As a result, prices for land were the cheapest in the city and urban decay was prevalent throughout the neighborhoods.

District 10 had the fewest facilities, all of which had a certain characteristic about them.

For instance, you'd mostly find nuclear laboratories or disposal areas. It was also infamous for such places as a research facility that experimented in applying more than one power to an esper or the only graveyard in Academy City.

Most striking of all was the Reformatory, the only juvenile detention center in the entire city.

It was not the only prison either.

The one in question is one for that of adults rather than minors or power users. The convicts detained here were women only, which all the guards were as well. The men's section was in the building right next door.

One of the prisoners was Stephanie Gorgeouspalace, a woman whose appearance did not suggest she belonged in such an institution.

With her long blonde hair and white skin, her figure slender and standing taller than even some men, her overall appearance is more that of an actress or model.

Instead, she was a mercenary.

Stephanie Gorgeouspalace lived in Academy City at one point in time, where she underwent Anti-Skill training. Living in a peaceful country such as Japan, Stephanie grew to feel guilty over living tranquilly while others lived in fear of the hostile environments they lived in. Unable to ignore those who were suffering, she journeyed out to fight in wars as a mercenary. It was in her first mission that she met Sunazara Chimitsu, who saved her life on the battlefield. Following that, the two never parted and Sunazara instructed Stephanie in the skills to survive on the various war zones. After he was nearly killed on October 9, Stephanie declared her revenge on all of Academy City and attempted to kill Kinuhata Saiai on October 17 out of retribution for putting him in his state of near-death. She ended up here after failing in her quest and being apprehended.

Currently in her cell, she was lying on her designated bottom bunk, wearing the same thing as every other person imprisoned here.

Her cellmate had claimed the top bunk as her own. The two had determined who would get it in unarmed combat the day Stephanie was assigned to that cell. Regardless of her prowess as a hitman, she lost.

As it turned out, her cellmate was also former Anti-Skill.

Her name was Teshio Megumi, she was an ex-member of BLOCK, another group of the dark side that originally was tasked with the purpose of gauging the level of cooperation between Academy City and its allied corporations. After an incident on September 30, where the city itself was almost annihilated, they plotted to kill Aleister and defect from Academy City and its dark side on October 9. BLOCK was subdued by GROUP, including Teshio, who was brought in afterwards.

At first, the two women did not get along even slightly. But as they spent more time together, they began to befriend one another due to their mutual hatred of Academy City and Anti-Skill background. Another prisoner with the name "Telestina" or something like that even teased the two "lesbians" over their closeness.

"Oi, Gorgeouspalace, get up. You have a visitor," chimed in one of the female guards.

Visitor? Who could possibly come to see me?

That is what Stephanie thought to herself. Doing as she was told, she stands up from her bunk and approaches the steel bars as they were unlocked.

"I'll be back, Teshio-san," she said with a smiling glance at the top mattress.

"See you then," the other replied.

* * *

Where Stephanie was escorted to wasn't the visiting room where she would sit across from whoever showed up with reinforced glass between them.

Instead it was a room you would expected to be questioned by one of the guards or the warden; perhaps where you'd speak with your counsel.

Not just that, but the small light on the security camera that indicated it was operating was off, and there were no sentinels present either.

Something was very amiss here.

The sound of the door opening ceased her mulling over her suspicions as only who she could assume was her "visitor" entered and took a seat on the opposite end of the table she sat at while handcuffed.

She was a young girl with beautiful features and wore a fancy red dress.

Stephanie Gorgeouspalace knew this girl. After her failed assassination attempt on Kinuhata Saiai on October 17, this was the person who apprehended her.

This was the last individual Stephanie expected to drop by to see her.

"What do you want with me?"

She didn't waste any time.

"How impolite. Especially when I have a proposition that may be within your interest," the girl in the dress said calmly with a smile.

"What are you talking about?" Stephanie asked.

"Well, let's just say my colleague is interested in your… _field of expertise_," she answered frankly.

"Another job, huh?" she groaned. Her mercenary work was the last thing she wanted to think of. "You're with the darkness of this city, aren't you? I see no reason to come to me when I tried to kill that girl you were working with."

"I wasn't working with that person willingly. My former superior has returned and now we can continue with our own plans."

"And who would that be?"

"The Number Two Level 5," the girl responded bluntly. "With his influence, releasing you from here wouldn't be any issue. He wanted to come but he had to be somewhere else."

"Forget it," Stephanie refused. "The Level 5s are a part of Academy City, as is the denizens of its dark side such as yourself. All of Academy City is my enemy."

The girl in the dress's determination did not wane.

"That's right, you've sworn vengeance on the whole city for what happened to your friend. _Sunazara Chimitsu?_"

A murderous glare unbefitting of the idol-like face of Stephanie Gorgeouspalace formed. That was the look of a mercenary.

Another had already attempted to use Sunazara as a means to earn her cooperation. Thomas Platinumburg of the Board of Directors implanted a transmitter in his body that sent out signal to cease the functioning of four of his organs to guarantee Stephanie would be cooperative with assassinating Accelerator for him.

"Don't look at me like that," the girl requested, pretending to be intimidated. "Sunazara was working with my team when he was wounded, did you know that?"

"…That makes you just as responsible," declared Stephanie. "If you didn't hire him, he wouldn't have been caught up in the battleground that put him in that life support bed in the first place."

"Sunazara knew the risks when he accepted the job. You might as well blame him as well for his own fate."

Stephanie frowned at the younger girl.

"Then why don't I phrase it _this way_?"

There was a change within Stephanie Gorgeouspalace. Suddenly, the way she looked at the girl in the dress was different now. She cared for her now deep inside, almost as if she was Sunazara Chimitsu… Her brain knew this girl wasn't Sunazara, but she still could not view her as an "enemy."

"You bitch… What have you done to me?"

"I've only made you more… agreeable. I need you to at least hear me out before you give your final answer."

Try as she might, the inmate could not deny her this.

"Listen, Stephanie Gorgeouspalace. All of Academy City is your enemy, yes? You struggled to defeat Kinuhata Saiai, a single Level 4 esper whose powers you were already familiar with. Do you really think that you alone could not only succeed where you failed with her before, but also do the same for thousands more Level 4s? And then there are the seven Level 5s, who are in a league of their own. That is also not taking into consideration Academy City's military, which is unquestionably the best in the world. There is not a single person on this Earth who could do that all on their own. That is why you must consider aligning yourself with us. With our resources as a part of the dark side, your revenge just might be within reach. The Number Two, Kakine Teitoku… with him, anything is possible. He is on the path to reaching Level 6, I'm sure you know what that means."

"…"

"Our attachment to this city is not thick, while our objective is located here, we care not for this city's safety. What 'he' plans to do in itself just may tear apart this place in the process. Just consider it, that's all I ask."

Finishing her proposal, the "hold" that was on Stephanie was lifted.

The handcuffed woman's head drooped down so the girl across the table couldn't see her face.

She stayed like that for some time.

"…Very well."

"?"

"I'll agree to your conditions," Stephanie announced, looking back up.

Before the girl from SCHOOL could say anything, she amended one last bit.

"But after Kinuhata Saiai-san is dead and Academy City is up in flames… I'm going to kill the rest of you next."

The girl in the dress responded with a smile that was without ill intention.

"Excellent."

* * *

Tsuchimikado Motoharu called Kamijou Touma over the phone and promised to rendezvous with him at the Seventh Mist.

It didn't take him long to find him in the clothing department and the group relocated to a corner away from the bench Kamijou and Ollerus were sitting on before.

"What's going on, Tsuchimikado? Is it more Necessarius work…?" Kamijou asked. The last few times Tsuchimikado contacted him, it resulted in him getting caught up in some convoluted conspiracy of the Magic Side.

"Nothing like that, Kami-yan," Tsuchimikado insisted. "This is unofficial business."

"Tsuchimikado, listen… this really isn't a good-"

"GREMLIN."

That one word was enough to silence Kamijou instantly.

"You know abo-"

"Yes, I know about them. I am a spy from the Anglican Church after all," Tsuchimikado said with a sly smile, taking pride in being a deceiver.

"Then I take it you know they're in this city, or else there would be no other reason for you to be here."

It was not Kamijou, but Ollerus who addressed this.

_The man who should have been Majin, huh? You always make the most unusual friends, Kami-yan…_

"That is correct," he confirmed.

"So I take it you're here to assist us," Kamijou guessed.

Tsuchimikado nodded. "I believe that I can find GREMLIN the quickest and most efficient way possible nya."

"!?"

"Kami-yan, is it true that the magician Cendrillon returned to Academy City with you?"

Kamijou was stooped by such an out of nowhere question. "Uh… yes, but what does this have to do with finding GREMLIN?"

"Where is she at this very moment?" Tsuchimikado continued, ignoring his friend's confusion.

"She should be finishing sewing a new dress by now, maybe putting it on," Kamijou said, giving up.

"It is very likely that Marian Slingeneyer is one of the GREMLIN members that have infiltrated Academy City. She was the most active one in Baggage City according to my sources, and she was the only one to make it out alongside One-Eyed Othinus. It's doubtful the Majin would take center stage so early in the game so that only leaves Marian and her weapon, Mjölnir. If that is so… I can precisely locate her."

"What are you talking about, Tsuchimikado?" demanded Kamijou, exasperated by his classmate's indirectness.

"Did you already forget the Daihaseisai, Kami-yan? Remember how we searched for Oriana Thomson?"

Kamijou couldn't forget even if he tried. When the courier Oriana Thomson transported the Apostle's Cross to Academy City during the Daihaseisai sports festival for Lidvia Lorenzetti of the Roman Catholic Church to subject the Science Side to her church's rule, Tsuchimikado had used a magic array that ended up injuring both himself and another Necessarius magician.

"You mean you're going to use that All-Around Reality Array again? I won't allow it! What if Marian retaliates like Oriana did back then?! Someone will be wounded!" Kamijou protested.

Tsuchimikado shook his head. "Aiya, it's not possible for Marian to do the same as Oriana did that time. Oriana had already analyzed Stiyl's magic and life force and had the 'shorthand original' prepared for a counterattack before we used the All-Around Reality Array. I've never met Marian Slingeneyer so it's impossible for her to have memorized my life force even if she has taken similar precautions."

"But… don't you need a memento from the magician you're looking for with that spell like Oriana's flashcard?"

"You're right, the magic array requires a trace of the target's magic to accurately pinpoint their location. Luckily for us, we have such a thing," said Tsuchimikado with a grin.

"We do?" asked Kamijou ignorantly.

"Yes, we do," Ollerus affirmed, understanding where Tsuchimikado was heading with this.

"Marian Slingeneyer was kind enough to leave us behind a remnant of her magic at Baggage City with Cendrillon, the girl she turned into a table nya," Tsuchimikado explained.

"We returned her to normal though," Kamijou reminded.

"Yes, but there should still be a thin layer of her magical signature remaining on her body from when Marian magically altered it with her tools nya. That is enough to get a signal on her, no matter how small."

"If that's the case… we can find Marian and GREMLIN immediately!" Kamijou exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited, Kami-yan. Remember, it requires 15 minutes to use the All-Around Reality Array and it only has a reach of 3 kilometers. Of course, since the Windowless Building is in District 7, that should be far enough nya," Tsuchimikado concluded.

Turning around, he started walking in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Hey… Tsuchimikado, where do you think you're going?"

"We need to get Cendrillon and prepare the boundary as soon as possible so I'm going to find her," he said simply.

Warning alarms went off in both Kamijou Touma and Ollerus' heads when Tsuchimikado stated his intent.

Reacting instantaneously, the pair leaped on the boy in sunglasses and knocked him on the ground, restraining him through his efforts to escape.

"Nyahh!? What are you guys doing?!"

"What are you doing, Tsuchimikado?" shouted the spiky-haired boy.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!? Are you trying to get US killed!?" joined in Ollerus.

Making a scene, concerned shoppers gathered and some even called the mall security.

As the three men wrestled on the floor of the clothing store, a new figure arrived before the scene.

"…What are you idiots doing?" asked the unmistakable female voice.

The trio all stared up at the same place to find the very girl they were fighting over standing before them.

Unlike before, she was now sporting a light blue dress made of countless thin membranes stacked upon each other that left her body lines visible through it. She even had glass-like slippers and a tiara crowned on her head to complete the image of a princess. Dressed like that, she brought even more uninvited attention from the people in the store. Obviously she was already eye-catching before walking around barefoot in nothing but her figure-correcting underwear that bore resemblance to a diver's suit, but this certainly didn't help the current commotion.

Frantically, the three of them each grabbed a limb of Cendrillon's and scurried out of the department like a hurricane.

* * *

Tsuchimikado Motoharu could not use magic.

As he underwent the Power Curriculum Program, his body was that of an esper. Those who use magic would have their blood vessels explode from the chain reaction caused by the incompatibility of an esper's AIM Diffusion Field and the mana that acts as the source of magic.

Even so, he drew a perfect black circle with a 50cm diameter on the ground of an alley with the spot Cendrillon stood at as the focal point. He then arranged four pieces of paper around the circle that perfectly divided it into four quadrants at 90 degrees each, colored blue, white, red, and black to represent north, south, east and west respectively.

Kneeling before the circle and Cendrillon, Tsuchimikado claps his hands together and closes his eyes behind his sunglasses as if he were praying.

"Wait, Tsuchimikado!" Kamijou cried out.

"What is it? Don't disrupt my concentration, we need to start All-Around Reality Array as soon as possible."

"Do… Do you have to be the one to activate it? Can't Cendrillon do it?" Kamijou implored.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kami-yan. The 'center' can't be the one to do it, ideally it shouldn't even be person in the first place. It has to be someone else nya," Tsuchimikado clarified coldly.

Panicking, Kamijou turned towards the imperfect Majin.

"Ollerus! Can't you do this instead?! You were going to be the Majin, this should be easy for you!"

The blonde man gave the younger boy a sad look. "I'm sorry, but the theory behind my magic purifies my life force so that it's converted into a special magical power. I can't use normal magical power, so regular magic spells such as this is out of the question for me."

"No…! GODDAMMIT!" he cursed as he slammed his fist into the side of one of the buildings making up the alleyway.

"Kami-yan, it's fine," Tsuchimikado asserted.

"It's not fine!" burst out Kamijou. "If I can avoid having one my comrades get hurt, I will! You don't have to do this, Tsuchimikado!"

"You're right, I don't have to," the blonde boy accepted. "I _want to_. There's no other way to get to GREMLIN. We have no other leads. I can survive one usage of magic."

"How many times have you used magic now, Tsuchimikado!? There's no guarantee you're going to make it through this time!"

"If it takes one life to save the rest, then I'll gladly be that one life! DO YOU THINK I DON'T HAVE PEOPLE I WANT TO PROTECT AS WELL?!"

That silenced Kamijou Touma.

"...Tsuchimikado, I..."

"It'll be okay, Kami-yan. It takes more than this to kill this Tsuchimikado nya. There's too many girls out there that need me for me to die!"

Giving a smile as if they were discussing something trivial at school, Tsuchimikado returned to his stance.

"―Through the wind, but not through air, but to convey thy will," he chanted.

The four pieces of paper aligned around the circle suddenly lifted to float in the air, drawing a spiral inside the black circle, leaving behind a line in their path that gets closer and closer to the middle and the circle being drawn shrinks in size as it continues.

Something else also occurred. Blood began pouring out of Tsuchimikado's mouth as the papers rotated.

This was his cost of using magic.

Collapsing to the ground, he began breathing irregularly.

"Tsuchimikado!" Kamijou yelled in concern.

He took one step toward his fallen friend before Ollerus rose an arm to block his path.

"You shouldn't get too close to the boundary, your right hand might have an averse affect on it."

"We can't just leave him like that!" Kamijou pleaded.

"There's nothing we can do for him," said Ollerus sullenly.

Kamijou responded not with words, but by gripping the taller man's shirt collar. Ollerus' expression did not change.

The pieces of papers were still spinning in a circular path, approaching Cendrillon's slippers centimeter by centimeter.

"Kami-yan… Don't worry about me," Tsuchimikado reassured through the blood and ragged breaths. "By the time the 15 minutes are up, I should be back in good shape."

Tsuchimikado Motoharu's esper power was the Level 0 Auto-Rebirth. It's a recovery method that produces a film over vascular ruptures such as this. It was because of this that he was able to manage as both an esper and magician at the same time.

Even now, he was tapping into that side of his power.

The colored pieces of paper finally reached Cendrillon's feet.

BAM!

The papers start flying in every direction, sketching a map on the ground, starting off blurry and unfocused, but became more detailed over time. It had everything down from the buildings to roads and even windmills; that map drew every crack on the sidewalk.

"Impressive seeking magic," Ollerus commended, his aquamarine shirt still grasped by Kamijou's right hand. The array's display appeared to distract him from his rage at the young man.

"Yeah… since the effective zone is a 3 kilometer radius… it'll take a couple more minutes to finish," Tsuchimikado said, still struggling to speak.

"Can I move now?" asked Cendrillon impatiently.

"If the medium is moved, the process will stop, so you have to stay there nya."

"So I have to remain standing here? How troublesome," sighed the French girl.

Kamijou was dumbstruck by the casual attitude between all these magicians while Tsuchimikado sit there bleeding from the mouth, so much he let go of Ollerus.

He knew how vital this was to the safety of Academy City and their cherished ones, he also knew Tsuchimikado endured more during the Daihaseisai to stop a similar threat, and he was aware taking him to the hospital would be demeaning to his efforts. But this didn't mean Kamijou Touma had to like it.

_Dammit… _

He clenched his fists silently.

* * *

"So this is the place?"

Marian Slingeneyer, Kihara Kagun, and Mjölnir were in front of an average hospital in the Seventh School District. It was almost 2 o'clock, so there was a sizeable amount of people inside the building.

Rechecking the coordinates on her smartphone, Marian confirmed this was indeed the right hospital.

"I was expecting something… grander. Odin better not have got this wrong," she grumbled.

The black cylinder under her shook as if to say 'There's no way they would get it wrong'.

"Fine, fine…" Marian submitted.

The helmeted figure had not moved in the slightest.

"I know Odin probably wants us to keep a low profile… but an abduction is pretty attention-grabbing too. Making a big and flashier entrance could make my day more exciting!"

Mjölnir vibrated even more violently in protest beneath Marian.

"Quit your complaining! I can still rearrange you like the others! Unless you'd prefer to be a nice chair. It's the least you can do for this widow…"

Her creation having ceased its rattling, the Dvergr slid off to land on her feet behind it.

Bluish-white sparks were shot from the front of the drum into the front entrance of the hospital.

The entire wall of the first floor was blown away in an explosion like a bomb went off.

"Alright!" Marian declared in a battle-cry. "GREMLIN is here! Cower in fear before us, denizens of science!"

* * *

**Between the lines 4**

Kakine Teitoku entered a restricted research facility in School District 17.

He was on his way with the girl in the dress to retrieve Stephanie Gorgeouspalace when Kihara Yuiitsu called Kakine over the girl's phone to inform him the preparations were complete and to meet them at this address.

Kicking a pair of double doors with a "Entrance Prohibited" sign open, a laboratory lit only by the lights from the equipment and computer screens revealed itself, leaving the majority of the room in the darkness.

"Ah, Kakine Teitoku-kun. I am delighted to see you could find your way here."

This warm welcome came from a man in a lab coat who stood up from a desk with a computer monitor. He was of a very progressed age, wrinkles and graying hair discernible upon his features. On his feet now, it was evident he had a hunch as he bent forward as he was standing. He was giving a pleasant smile and his eyes were closed. His most dominant characteristic was the birthmark on his temple.

"I am Kihara Gensei. The head of the Kihara family," the elderly researcher introduced himself.

"An old bastard like you will make me reach Level 6?" Kakine taunted.

"Yes, I should be able to help you make the next step up…" said Gensei, the insult having been lost on him. "I have been trying to achieve SYSTEM longer than any researcher in Academy City, and it's all thanks to you that I might succeed, Kakine-kun."

"What makes me so special? Didn't the Tree Diagram determine that Accelerator was the only one capable of becoming a Level 6?"

Kihara Gensei's smile grew wider. "That is indeed correct. The Parameter List provided by the Tree Diagram's computations predict the potential of every esper in the Academy City Bank, which calculated that of all the 1.8 million espers, only Accelerator-kun had the ability to be the first Level 6. However, there are some factors that can't be measured, even by Tree Diagram. Your Dark Matter for instance…"

"What about my power…?" Kakine inquired, his interest finally piqued.

"From the offset, it was a unique ability… It doesn't exist in this universe and breaks the laws of physics, which is the very basis of esper powers. As I'm sure Yuiitsu-kun already told you, it's impossible to differentiate between you and your Dark Matter anymore. In fact, it's on such an extended scope that even the unseen property known as the 'soul' has even been assimilated into your Dark Matter. Yes… you and Accelerator-kun could be said to mirror each other. While he rules over destruction, you and your power embody production on the opposite end of the spectrum. You have a very special power, Kakine-kun."

"You really think I can surpass Accelerator?" Kakine asked without sarcasm.

"I know you can," Gensei assured. "And I will be the one to guide you there."

"So what are you going to do?"

"It is my understanding you are familiar with Body Crystal. That is an invention of mine which came about as a result of my previous work, crystallized esper essence. Both of those were created with the goal of achieving SYSTEM in mind. Unfortunately, as you may have seen with Takitsubo Rikou-kun, Body Crystal has life-endangering side effects. So even if it makes an esper surpass themselves, their body will give out before they can reach make any significant progress. I have found a way around this. Using that doctor Heaven Canceller-kun's Dark Legacy, it can generate high-speed cell division by adjusting the regeneration pace of the human's flesh with an oil-based melted framework. That is the technology that kept you alive all that time as well as revived the Number Four. If that doctor knew his system was being used for this…"

"And you're sure this will make me stronger than Accelerator?" Kakine asked.

"It will definitely help in that endeavor, but I cannot say for sure you would reach your full potential," answered Gensei, his smile fading.

"What the hell are you talking about? Then I'm just wasting my time here?"

"Kakine-kun, do you know the Seventh Level 5?" asked the Kihara head, ignoring the Number Two's hostility.

"What does this have anything to do with this?" he asked impatiently.

"His name is Sogiita Gunha-kun," continued Kihara Gensei as if he didn't hear him. "He is a rare specimen known as a gemstone. They are psychic users created by nature; after all, if something can be produced by humans, then the same phenomena should be possible without the tools we use here at Academy City. Such a thing is so scarce that there are only around 50 in the entire world. Sogiita-kun is the strongest gemstone in the world. But don't you find it odd? Why is the most powerful gemstone only Number Seven? Of course, researchers are unsure that he should even be counted among the Level 5s due to the nature of his powers but according to the Tree Diagram's predictions, he would not be able to defeat Accelerator-kun. Or you, for that matter. Don't you think a naturally-born esper should be superior to those artificially created? So why is the strongest gemstone so weak compared to the strongest esper?"

"Don't ask me," growled Kakine.

"The answer is in understanding," explained Gensei while wagging his index finger. "Sogiita-kun's powers are incomprehensible, not even he knows the true meaning behind them. But if he came to understand them, he would be able to use them to their full extent. It is consistent if you consider one's Personal Reality is the source of their esper powers. That is how to realize your true potential, Kakine-kun: understanding. If you truly understand what your Dark Matter is, your full power will be unleashed."

Kakine Teitoku said nothing. He'd refute or call the old man senile, but keeping his mouth shut would be the quickest way to get through all this.

"It is my belief that by going through with this procedure, it will help you come to a better understanding of your powers. If it is improved, you learn more about its capabilities. Dark Matter is an ability of infinite possibilities, my curiosity as a Kihara is telling me to invest my research into you, Kakine Teitoku-kun."

As he accounted this, his eyes opened for the first time, showing a glimmer of sick excitement.

"Now then… shall we proceed?"

Kakine grinned in twisted satisfaction.

"Let's do this."

* * *

A/N: That was a difficult chapter to write. But at least the plot is finally moving. The action should be starting up the chapter after next.

Hope this made up for 3 being so short.

One last time I'd like to say I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long on me. You guys are awesome for putting up with me.

As for next chapter, it should be up sooner this time since I have free time now, so expect it after Christmas.

Happy Holidays everyone, and I'll see you next year (most likely)!**  
**


End file.
